Starships
by PixieDust291
Summary: Blind and held prisoner, Arthur finds himself at the mercy of Alfred, a space pirate with a truly curious crew. Alfred is determined to seduce Arthur, and Arthur fears his resolve won't last. His duty is clear, but so is his desire. As the days tick by Arthur begins to question what loyalty means. He begins to realize that being a prisoner may actually set him free.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). It will also have graphic violence and swearing. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter One_

By Pixiedust291

_** For Iprie-chan **_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Look, you bloody pile of antique junk! I'm trying to save you! Now let me in!" Arthur grabbed his throat as he gasped for air. He only had a few moments left before the oxygen would run out. The air toxicity on the ship's second level engineering deck was at critical level. The thick smog and foul smoke clogged his lungs. "Bugger are you listening to me!?" He slammed his broken hand against the speaker console, regardless of the pain. As if responding to the hit the ship's lights went completely out, leaving him in darkness. "Shit!" Arthur quickly typed in a key code to kick start the back up generators. The safety light illuminated everything in a light blue glow. "Do you hear me?!" Arthur screamed again into the consol. "This is Beta Captain Arthur Kirkland of the British Empire!"

_"I hear you, Beta Captain." _The ship's tired and feminine mind-voice shimmered with a touch of regret across the intercom. "You do not have clearance for access. Only the nav-pilot and Alpha Captain have-"

Arthur fought to calm his breathing and pulsating heart. "They are both dead! As well as everyone else on this bloody vessel unless you give me control so I can help them! They will board us and you'll be blown to bits!"

_"I am already... scrap."_ Crushing agony and electronic interference colored the ship's voice.

"No! You can not give up! You're not dead yet damn you!" When the ship did not answer he swore and combed both his hand through his short blonde hair. Even in his enraged sate he still was mindful of his cat ears. He could already feel the normally folded appendages were standing on end do to his stress level. Something crashed into the ship and slammed Arthur to the ground with a hard bang. Sheer stubborn will and deep terror forced him back to his feet. He ignored the itch of the tears sliding down his smoke smeared cheeks. Even after everything he could not save them or the ship. He turned and bolted down the deck for the operation ladder. No, it could not end like this! How had the damn pirates even gotten past the lock code?

He climbed the ladder to the main level and then began to run down the hall. He was halfway to the control pit when the alarm want off, a loud blaring bell that caused him to clamp his hands around his ears. Still barefoot, wearing only his uniform pants, he stumbled to the side and leaned against the wall. He heard voices and footsteps. He turned toward the commotion at the end of the hall. Three men came into view. Their vastly different clothes and lack of military rank ornaments proved them to be what they were, pirates. From behind them he saw two more men push another man down a corridor.

Arthur had only a moment to see it all: Prince Francis of France, fully dressed and blindfolded, with his hands tied behind his back, was being taken by the pirates. Their ship had been given the honor of transporting the Prince to the Empire of Brittan in hopes that he would find the princess, who he was arranged to marry, acceptable. The whole marriage had been concocted for the basic reason that tensions between France and Britain were at an all time high as of late, more then usual. It seemed that ever sense the different countries had discovered space travel and had sought out their own respective planets that the old and lost traditions that had been dismissed on earth had started making a come back. Arranged marriages were now quite common. Arthur gritted his teeth. He needed to save the smelly Frenchman otherwise his whole planet would descend into war.

The pirates were all wearing wrap-around mirrored visors over their eyes, and Arthur had just enough time to realize what that meant, but not enough time to do anything about it before the flashgun went off and blinded him. Flashguns and bombs were a favorite of nearly all pirates- they blinded the victim, but not permanently. With a proper advanced surgical lab one's eyesight could be restored in moments. Without treatment the temporary blindness lasted between five to six weeks. It incapacitated without lowering the trade value of any commodities. Even knowing it was coming the sudden burning to the back of his eyes and the loss of sight was unbelievably disorientating. Arthur stumbled backward and fell against the wall once more. Pathetically he used it to hold himself up. He kept blinking- some part of his brain demanding that his eyes work, but there was only blackness. The blaring alarm stopped, leaving his ears ringing.

"Is he the last?" Arthur's cat ears perked toward the voice. The accent was thick, heavy, and dripped dominance.

"According to our intel, yes." A second voice, also heavily accented, replied. However it seemed to Arthur that that voice had a bit of trouble pronouncing r's and l's.

They'd already taken all the men on the ship or probably killed them without setting off the alarm until this very moment? What the hell! How was that even possible?! He had his bearing's back now. Arthur pushed away from the wall and moved to the middle of the hallway to give himself some fighting room. They may have taken all of his men but they were about to find out this Brit would not go down quite so easily. The fact that none of them were behind him would make it easier, though he didn't expect the pirates to fight fair.

He heard an amused chuckle "Oh, I see. He wants to fight." came the gruff voice.

"No Ludwig, please!" A new a slightly breathless softer voice called out. "Please, there is no reason to fight." Arthur guessed that last sentence was directed at him. Arthur smirked as he heard someone step forward. "Just calm down and-" Nice of the chap to speak up so he knew where to direct his attack.

Arthur hit him with a solid kick to the face. He felt his nose break under the curve of his bare heel. Predictably the other one grabbed him from behind. From the sheer weight alone Arthur knew he was a big fellow and tall. Do to his weight it was easy enough to flip him forward over his shoulder. He drove a punch down into his assailant. To him if felt like he missed his nose and instead hit his temple, but it was enough that the man cursed in some foreign harsh sounding language.

He heard other footsteps clanging on the metal floor as they came toward him. Arthur turned and felt several bodies jump him at once. He fought them as best as he could, and he was pretty sure a few of them took elbows and fists to the face. For that, at least Arthur was proud, and the fact that he had done of that with a broken hand had made him practically want to laugh in their faces. Yet still it had ended the way that they all knew it would end, with him pinned to the ground.

"Oh dear god why?" he had heard a soft voice whimper, it sounded like he was crying.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" said the harsh sounding voice, yet it seemed muffled, probably by his hands.

A boisterous, joyous, and almost cocky sounding laugh reverberated off the ship's walls. Around him Arthur he could still hear other men groaning and cursing. The pirates wrenched his arms behind his back and tied force bracelets around his wrists before yanking him to his feet. "You done fighting?" a voice that was so obviously American asked in an amused tone.

Any sense of direction Arthur had after he had been blinded had been lost during the fight. He couldn't see. His body ached all over. His feet and legs wobbled with just the sheer effort it was to stand. He knew he was beat. "Yes," he answered. For now, at least.

"Good." Said the American as he took Arthur's arm and began leading him down the hallway. "I've never had a blind man cause us so much trouble." He still sounded amused as hell. Arthur wished he would have been angry. It felt like the bastard was making fun of him. "I suppose that will teach them to assume too much, especially Ludwig." He continued.

"I was not born to quit," he smirked and added "like the French."

The American's loud laugh came again "You'know none of your men fought like you."

"Bloody wankers!" Arthur wasn't sure if he meant the pirates or his own waste of a crew.

The American apparently assumed he meant them "Yes, I suppose we are."

"How did you get past the lock code?" Arthur asked.

"We had some help with that." The American blurted out.

From behind them the mumbled voice that had trouble with r's and l's spoke "Um, wasn't that to be kept secret."

"Oh crap it was wasn't it." said the American. It amazed Arthur that each man apparently had a different accent. As they walked he tried to place all of them. Figuring out where they were from would help him get a better picture of what they looked like in his mind. The American was obvious, and could look like anything so Arthur skipped him. The harsher voice had sounded angry so... German or Prussian? He tried to recall the language he had heard earlier. No, it was probably German. The soft voice... it had sounded vaguely American but had not been so acoustic to his British ears. Canadian perhaps? That left the voice that could not pronounce r's and l's. He had to be Chinese or Japanese, and given the fact that he didn't stumble with English as much he was probably Japanese. Arthur's mind boggled. An American, a German, a Canadian, and a Japanese man were all pirates?! What was this the pirate version of 'It's a small world after all'?

Regardless of what the American had said, Arthur already knew. Someone had to have given them the code. There was no other way they could have gained access to the ship so quickly and quietly. The question was, who? Which one of his men had betrayed them?

The ship was small. Even blind, Arthur recognized the rout they were taking. The American led him to the airlock, which meant he was taking him off his ship and onto the pirate ship. Arthur wished he could see it. He wondered if it looked like a usually grade A space craft or if it was some rusty peace of junk the pirates had come by. He guessed it was probably the latter. He heard the door close behind them, then a wave of cool air washed over Arthur as another door in front of them was opened. The pungent and putrid smell of feces assaulted his nose, causing him to shrink back. The American urged him forward "Sorry about the smell." He said as he led Arthur across a large, echoing chamber. "Our last job was taking a herd of mint bunnies to your home planet. I'm not sure we'll ever be able to get rid of the stench."

Arthur didn't answer.

"You're Beta Captain Kirkland aren't you?" he asked. Arthur could tell the man was taller then him by maybe two or three inches by the direction of his voice. "I thought so," he said when Arthur didn't respond. "Your reputation precedes you. You can obviously fight. Is that why they promoted you to Captain? It's just that I heard you were a nav-pilot before you were a Captain."

Again, Arthur chose to remain silent.

They stopped. Arthur heard a door open in front of them and the American led him inside. Only two steps though, and then they stopped again. It was then that Arthur noticed the sound of the footsteps of people following them had vanished. Where had the others gone? He didn't realize they were in a lift until they began moving. The sudden motion caused Arthur's knees to wobble and he fell sideways into the American, who caught him with ease. "Wow now. You alright?" Arthur pushed away and corrected himself, embarrassed beyond belief. The American chuckled "Do you know you're blushing?" Arthur growled and had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting. It felt like they were going down, but Arthur wasn't exactly sure. Arthur braced himself against the wall and attempted to look less concerned than he really was. His skin prickled suddenly and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"You're a Kimonini."

Kimonini were human animal hybrids. It had been around the year 3015 when space travel and existence had really become popular. The science industry had experience a massive income of funding in order to do many different kinds of experiments. One of which had been to see if they would combine human and animal DNA. After many failed attempts they had been successful with a few key species, and thus the kimonini had been created. Their species was relatively human looking except for their ears and tails. They had originally been created to be slaves and pets but do to their vast popularity in Japan, America, and Germany-all for different reasons; they had been accepted into the United Species of Biological Welfare. Arthur supposed the USBW had had no choice on the matter once everyone started viewing kimonini as sexual partners. After all, one couldn't have more then half the population completing with creatures that were not considered more intelligent then a chicken. It still stumped scientist to this day how kimonini were able to reproduce, and how all of their offspring despite the other parent's species would be kimonini. There were five different types of kimonini; domestic dog, domestic cat, tiger, wolf, and lizard. To differentiate between the different kimonini family names had been classified to them. Arthur was a Nekonomimi, a name which had been given by Japenese be more specific he was a Scottish Fold nekonomimi.

Arthur clenched his hands into fists. It was still not unheard of for his race to be bought and sold at slave markets all over the universe. "Thinking you'll get a pretty penny for my arse?"

"No." The American replied, his answer stunning Arthur "My ship doesn't really deal with the whole slave trade unless we have to." Arthur gaped. His ship? So he was the captain? "Actually I was more just saying it because I have never seen one of you before. You're really cute." Arthur felt his cheeks heat up at his words. What the hell! He wished he wasn't so tired otherwise he would punch this American idiot right in his face. "You're blushing again."

"Shut it!" Arthur growled.

He heard the American shift his weight and then chuckle "Tell me Captain Kirkland, are you by any chance an uke?"

The question caught him completely off-guard, first because the term wasn't often used anymore in pop culture, but also because there was only one reason he'd be asking if Arthur's sexual preference was for other men. Arthur's heart began to pound with fear at the implications. His mouth went dry. He wanted to shout no, that he liked ONLY women, but it was too late. Whatever the American had seen on his face was all the answer he needed.

He made a low sound, almost like a purr. "That is possibly the best news I have gotten all day." Arthur felt the man's hand land on his elbow.

"Don't touch me," Arthur said through clenched teeth, even though they both knew the threat had no bite. His hands were bound and he was as blind as a bat in the sunlight. If the American tried anything, Arthur would be powerless to stop him.

"Relax limey," he said "I won't hurt you." It wasn't exactly being hurt that Arthur was worried about. "You know, your stay with us doesn't have to be so horrible."

Arthur swung his head in the direction of where he thought the American was standing and did his best to glare. "Fuck you." It was not his wittiest comeback but he hoped it would make the American back off.

Again that amused laugh "You have no idea how tempting that offer is."

Arthur rolled his eyes "Typical American." The man let go of his arm. Arthur jumped as he felt a finger land and tail along his collar bone. The digit then slowly began to tail down his chest. Arthur tried to move away, but he was backed against the wall of the lift with nowhere to go. It was infuriating, knowing he was helpless to the American, and knowing at some point his own body would respond to the man anyway. The flesh was weak. Francis had proven that to him a few times before. Arthur gritted his teeth, preferring not to remember his moments of desperation and weakness.

"I have to tell you, Captain Kirkland, I find you very... what would the British say? Intriguing?"

"The interest isn't mutual you obnoxious brat."

He laughed again. His fingers reached the buckle of Arthur's pants and stopped. "Think of this little delay as a kind of vacation."

"How do you figure I do that?" Arthur asked in a bored tone.

"Man, you British are always so... melancholy."

"And you American's are sex obsessed morons." Arthur countered.

The lift finally came to a stop and the door hissed open. Arthur was relieved when the American moved away and took his arm once more. He chuckled "You are going to fit right in just fine." Arthur didn't know what he meant by that and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. They stopped again, and a door to the side of them swooshed open. The air smelled of antiseptic and was rather cold. "Here you go, your temporary home."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** After doing some searching through FF I noticed the complete lack of fantasy and or sci-fi original story Hetalia fanfiction. This depressed me and will not do. So, I am setting out to change all that. Space, cat ears, yaoi erotica, comedy and the usual Hetalia stereotypical jokes, and much much more headed your way.

If you want this story to continue then please review, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). It will also have graphic violence and swearing. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Two_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The room was full of familiar voices. Arthur could hear fear, bordering on panic. He could almost feel their anxiety filling the small space. His captor turned him over to a man called Roderich. "Where'd all the blood come from?" Roderich questioned with a thick Austrian voice. Based on the direction of his voice, Arthur could tell he was several inches taller then him.

"He put up one hell of a fight," Arthur's would-be seducer said. Arthur didn't think he was imagining the admiration in his voice.

"Should I leave him tied then?" Roderich asked.

"Good question. Captain Kirkland, the rest of your men have been untied. However, the rest of your men don't seem to interested in struggling with us to the ground and strangling us with their bare hands."

It was possible they'd need to fight later, but for now, it seemed better to wait until he knew more: were any of the men hurt? Were they all blind as well? Did they have any idea how many pirates there were? What did they intend to do with them? "I'll behave," Arthur replied.

"Do anything stupid and I'll turn you over to Ivan," Roderich said as he unwound the force bracelet around his wrists. Arthur was about to tell him to do his worst, but it seemed the Austrian anticipated his reaction. "He's Russian, so torture is nothing more then a game to him. He'll start by braking fingers, and not your own. We'll just see how long that English stubbornness can hold out when you hear your men screaming."

It was a smart play, and it made Arthur's bravado die in his chest. It was one thing to put himself in danger, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt the young men who depended on him. He was turned loose into what seemed to be a small room. It took him only a moment to determine that most, if not half, of his crew was there with him. Some were scared. Some were angry.

"Can anyone see?' Arthur asked.

"Captain Kirkland, is that you?" one called out.

"Yes," He said, and was surprised at the sounds of relief he heard from so many of them, as if he could somehow save them. "Can anyone see?" he repeated.

"No." Arthur turned at the voice. That was Captain Vash Zwingli. Arthur could tell from his bored and angry skeptical tone. "They used flash guns on all of us." It was normal protocol, on nearly all interplanetary space vessels, to have a neutral country diplomat present on any ship who's crew consisted of multiple clashing cultures. In Arthur's case, the ship he had served under had crew from both the British Empire and France. Captain Vash Zwingli was from Switzerland, and you couldn't get more neutral then that.

"Is anyone hurt?" Arthur continued.

They all started to talk at once, but Vash's voice rose above all of them. "Shut your traps!" It never ceased to amaze Arthur how a man from such a peaceful planet with one word could demand the attention of everyone in the room and make even the most belligerent man quiet down. "A few of them got knocked on the head, but from their chattering I can assume they are all fine. Other then being blind I think we are all safe. We haven't heard from the snobbish prince however."

"They have him," Arthur cut in. "I saw him before they blinded me."

Their conversation was interrupted by the unmistakable swish of the door opening, and light booted feet crossing the floor. "Hello everyone. I am Beta Captain Toris Lorinaitis, but you can just call be Toris." He man's voice was sweet and cheerful sounding. It was almost calming in a way. Arthur pictured a gentile and younger man perhaps in his late teens. "I know you are all upset, but I'm here to tell you what is going to happen."

"What do you plan to do with us?" one of the men asked, his voice wavering with fear.

"I'll put your minds at ease about one thing. This ship does not deal in slaves." The frank statement elicited several sighs of relief. "Many of the men on this ship have watched loved ones be taken away from them and sold as slaves, or have been one themselves." Arthur thought he detected a slight hitch in the man's voice as he said the last part. "Unfortunately for you, we still have every intention of securing ourselves a profit."

"Ransom," Vash added in.

"Exactly. The Alpha Captains will be informing your respective planets of their demands." Captains? Arthur was confused; this pirate ship had more then one Alpha captain? The usual protocol was for an Alpha and a Beta Captain and nothing more. Toris sighed. Arthur followed the sound of his booted feet as he paced back and forth. "You're in the medical bay right now," he explained "There are ten of you and eight bunks along the walls. I'll let you guys figure that out. The two bathrooms are to your right, just follow the wall, and then there is a shower in the left corner over there. We'll bring food twice a day. Depending on the cook that day you might get pasta or nikujaga. And sometimes we even have hamburgers. We don't really have a fulltime cook you see." What kind of pirate ship was this! "As long as you all cooperate, you'll be free within this space. Cause any trouble and I'm afraid we'll have to give you over to Ivan." Did the man's voice just squeak? "Please, don't make us do that." He coughed to steady his voice "Two men will be posted outside the door at all time, so there really is no point in trying to escape." He stopped pacing and Arthur imagined him looked down at all of them "The easier you make this on us, the easier it will be on you. Usually prisoners are not here for longer then a week. So do try to relax." With that the footsteps retreated and the door opened and closed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Some of the men seemed stoic. Some paced restlessly. One he could hear crying softly in the corner. Two were arguing in hushed tones on the other side of the room. Arthur inwardly sighed as he made his way around the room and did his best to reassure all of them. He told the crying man to have a stiff upper lip and that there was no reason to cry, although he knew the words sounded hollow. He approached the two that were arguing last because he could tell they were a French and an English crew member. They both stilled as he approached.

"Who is it?" One asked.

"It is Captain Kirkland," Arthur replied "What seems to be the trouble between you two?"

"Somebody here is a traitor," the other voice said. "Captain Zwingli thinks it's us but it isn't I swear."

"I can hear you!" Vash yelled from across the room.

"I think he's right and it's probably one of the Frenchman."

"What! No way! It was probably you English pigs and your-"

"Enough!" Arthur yelled. A fair enough assumption for Vash to make, Arthur thought, but that didn't make it true. They needed facts. If they just went around assuming and blaming everyone they would all look like asses. "Do either of you know how they got past the security surveillance?"

There was only silence in response, although Arthur could hear them shifting from foot to foot. He could also feel the slight give in the floor beneath his feet. How strange that the body adjusted automatically to compensate for its losses. "I... was in the bathroom." said one of the men.

"And?" Arthur prompted

A long sigh "Any I was-"

"Enough." Arthur cut him off, bringing a hand to his face. Dear god.

"But sir." The man brought his voice down to a soft whisper "We think maybe it was Captain Zwingli."

Arthur was amazed at the man's stupidity. What part of they were all in a small confined room with now super sensitive hearing did they not get? "If you're going to accuse me of treason at least you can call me Captain Vash." Even Arthur knew that the man hated being called by his last name. "Oh, and get bent!" Arthur smirked.

Arthur didn't believe the men for one moment. He knew the real reason they suspected Vash: he wasn't one of them. He had been the only man on the craft that hadn't been from France or Britain. He was an independent diplomat hired to just keep the peace. Though it was true he had the means to betray them, it was generally against the rules of diplomacy to attack and betray the people you are helping. What was the gain of it? Vash had no reason to betray them.

In the end it didn't seam to matter who had let the pirates in. They were captives now. Regaining their freedom was the only thing he cared about. "Throwing blame around is not going to get us anywhere," Arthur told them "Now get some rest." He left them and found an empty bunk to lie down in. Somehow, remarkably, he fell asleep.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next day dragged by in a long, tedious succession of moments, each one painfully like the one before. Arthur was beginning to understand the meaning to the term cabin fever. Without his sight, he had no way of judging the passing of time. Every moment felt like ages and the room was so quiet that any little noise sounded like an explosion. The pirates brought them food- surprisingly tasty food at that. Arthur was ashamed to admit that they were eating better now then they had of their own ship. The nikujaga, or whatever its name was, tasted suspiciously like English beef stew. Even the time they had been brought hamburgers, Arthur had to admit, it had been the best hamburger he had ever tasted. It had been moist and succulent. They had been brought different alcoholic spirits throughout the day too. Arthur supposed it was to keep them drunk and compliant. There had been wine, which the French had appreciated, then there had been different flavored vodkas, and the last time had been rum. For captives they sure were eating like kings. Of course, it wasn't long before the alcohol ran out, and eventually drunkenness turned to sullenness. They were just passing into the downward hung over state when Arthur received his summons.

"Captain Kirkland," Toris said to me, gently taking my elbow and pulling me to my feet. "The Captain wants to see you." On some level he was glad for the distraction. He was glad to be given _something_ to do. Toris bound his hands first, although in front rather then in back. Arthur waited until they were outside to ask.

"Which Captain?" He was pretty sure he knew the answer by he wanted to make sure.

"Hm, oh Captain America."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the obvious reference to the famous comic book hero. Of course the American would choose to be called that. "What does he want with me now?" Arthur asked as Toris led him down a hallway.

"I have no clue. But don't worry. He's not the type of man to really hurt anyone without reason."

No, he was just the type of man to molest people in an elevator. The hallway smelled like rubbed and metal. There were multiple turns. They took a lift- up, Arthur thought, although he couldn't be sure- then another hallway with more turns. People greeted them as they passed, all saying hello to Toris. They all sounded so friendly and Arthur was damned if they too did not all have different accents. Just how many different people were on this crazy ship? They want up a staircase. Arthur thought he would have been lost even if he had been able to see. They finally stopped and knocked, presumably on a door. Toris didn't wait for an answer and he just turned to leave Arthur standing there.

He waited for something to happen. Arthur was suddenly very aware of his state of dress. He had been just about to go to bed when the pirates had attacked, so all he had on was his uniform pants. He felt incredibly naked and vulnerable. He got the feeling he was about to become a sacrifice to some hungry predator. He blushed. No socks of shoes... not even any underwear.

Finally, the door swished open. "Wow, Captain Kirkland," came that overly excited American voice "Come on in." His tone was full of all the cockiness and humor that seemed to describe American's so perfectly. A hand took his arm and guided him into the room. The room smelled like... some kind of ocean breeze. Under Arthur's feet, the floor changed from the rubbery grip of the hallway to...hair? Was this carpet?

"Is this carpet?" Arthur asked in surprise, looking down at the floor with his blind eyes, as if it would help him see. He wiggled his toes. The carpet fibers felt long.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Shag to be exact. We acquired a shipment of old antique pop culture stuff that was due to be given to a museum. I took a likening to it because it's so ridiculous. Though my cat's claws keep getting stuck in the fibers. Pisses the little guy off to no end." He laughed.

Arthur didn't want to even begin to process everything he just said "Who are you?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence then a snap of fingers "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name did I?" he sounded a little embarrassed "Sorry 'bout that. My name is Alfred F. Jones."

"Jones? Like Indiana Jones?"

"Hell yeah!" the American laughed. Arthur inwardly groaned. Would the American puns never cease? His exasperated laughter spoke of how many times he'd had that detail brought to his attention.

"I bet that joke gets old."

Alfred shrugged "Sometimes. But I'm use to them." Arthur jumped as Alfred grabbed his arm, pulling him further into the room. "Come on and have a seat." Arthur dug in his heels and tried to push away but the man was stronger then him. "Wow, what's your problem?"

"What do you plan to do to me?" Arthur stated bluntly. Was the American going to touch him? Kiss him maybe? Arthur would bite any tongue that entered his mouth. He hated open mouthed kisses. He smirked. Francis had found that out the hard way.

"I plan on feeding you." Arthur stopped struggling. What? "I only invited you for dinner. Jeez, relax." He allowed Alfred to lead him in further. He bumped into something. Arthur reached down and felt it as well as he could with his bound hands. It seemed to be a giant ball of some sort. Alfred took his arm, turned him around, and pushed against his chest, shoving him backward onto the strange thing. It collapsed under his weight, but only partway, bulging up around his hips. It was the strangest chair he had ever felt. From behind him he heard Alfred rummage around for something "Just because I think you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to rape you. Give me some credit." He heard a drawer close. "I'm going to put a blindfold on you."

"What?" Arthur asked. Not because he hadn't understood him, but fear was still clouding his thoughts. Besides, he was already blind. What help would a blindfold be? What did the man expect to gain?

"You brain knows your eyes are open, and as long as they're open, it will keep demanding input. With the blindfold on, your eyes will be closed and your brain can focus on your other senses." Arthur was surprised with just how logical that was. A moment later he felt a soft piece of fabric being put into place. Arthur's eyes instinctively closed. "Calm down," Alfred said again "I have no intension of hurting you." There was a pressure against the back of his head as Alfred tied the blindfold into place. Arthur took a beep breath and then another. He was right. As ridiculous as it seemed, wearing the blindfold felt better. It gave Arthur a more immediate explanation for not being able to see.

"Does that help?" Alfred asked.

"It does." Arthur nodded.

"Good." His hands went to Arthur's shoulders. They moved slowly down his arms. "Are you hungry?" His voice had changed. It was lower. Huskier. Arthur's heart began to race again, partly from fear, partly from... something else. He would be lying if he said having someone so blatantly show interest in him wasn't a bit endearing.

"Where is the Prince?" Arthur asked, as much to distract himself as anything.

"On bored and safe. That is all I know. Though there is rumor going around the crew that he seems to complain a lot." Alfred's hands traced the back of Arthur's arms, over his shoulders. One then went to caress the back of his neck. Arthur suppressed the urge to moan. It was as if he were getting a massage as well as being seduced all at once. "We won't hurt him."

"I don't believe you." Too much was riding on the Prince's life for anything to happen to him.

"We hope to secure a rather large ransom from his father. We have nothing to gain by hurting him." Arthur felt him kneel in front of him. "We don't intend to mistreat any of you. Harm will only come to those that become uncontrollable." His fingers trailed forward over Arthur's shoulder, tracing his jaw. A thumb brushed over his lips. "You really are handsome looking for a Brit." Arthur was trembling, and he hated himself for it. The American's touch felt good, too good, and yet the thought of being at his mercy made his bile rise. What would he do to him? "Tell me your name," he said. "Your first name."

As pathetic as it was Arthur wanted to resist him any way he could. "No."

"A shame." He was closer now. Much too close for comfort. He smelled like something forbidden and alluring- but Arthur couldn't identify it. "I've told you my name," he added in a suggestive whisper. "I'd give anything just to hear you say it." One hand landed on his thigh. Arthur tensed, willing his body not to respond. "I'd love to hear you scream it as you came." He felt lips on his jaw, soft and warm. Alfred's fingertips brushed his groin. Arthur trembled as he felt his body begin to react. He could almost- no! No no no no no! Arthur tried desperately to calm himself so that his- "Oh my god your ears!" Damn it. "They're standing up and twitching! You are absolutely adorable!" The American was genuinely excited and laughing.

"Enough!" Arthur yelled "Take me back to my men right now!" He stood up and bumped into the table, nearly losing his balance.

"No stop!" hands grabbed his shoulder "I'm sorry." Arthur jerked backward instinctively, pushing him roughly away. "I'm sorry." Alfred said again. He didn't pursue him. He sighed in disappointment. "Please, you might as well stay for dinner."

The meal was awkward. Arthur's wrists were still bound. He was able to feel around enough to determine that the bowl in front of him held some kind of bow shaped pasta in an alfredo sauce. There was also wine and bread. He tried using the silverware but after lifting the utensil to his mouth several times and biting into nothing he gave up. Eating with his hand reminded him of when he was a toddler.

"I didn't realize how difficult it would be." To his credit the American did sound sincere.

"It's fine," Arthur replied. Arthur was actually relieved, to some extent. Accepting his hospitality felt like a betrayal to his home and his men. He ate only a few bites of pasta and bread and drank only the water. He felt better for it.

"You must be hungry." When Arthur didn't respond Alfred switched the topic "Tell me, Captain Kirkland, how is it you came to be the babysitter for a spoiled rich boy?"

Arthur debated how to answer him. He settled for, "I prefer the term guard."

"I saw you fight. You're more then just a guard. I know good men when I see them. Have you ever been on a military campaign?"

"Yes." Arthur answered flatly.

"Doing what?"

"The usual." It was an evasive maneuver, and he hoped the American would leave the matter be.

"What was you last assignment? Before guarding the king's son, I mean."

Arthur sighed deeply "Three years ago, I was sent to the Retil quadrant to fight off the Undaunted."

"During their failed revolution?"

"Yes."

"A successful campaign, I guess, from your planet's viewpoint."

Arthur tired to think of what he could say. It had been successful, yes, but also disillusioning. "My squad was ordered to search and secure a compound. Intel said it was a rebel base."

"I'm guessing by that frown it wasn't?"

"It was." Arthur answered, but he was glad he didn't have to look in Alfred eyes when he said it. It had been a rebel base, in the fact that rebels lived there, but it wasn't like previous assignments he had been on. The base had been a commune- a home to dozens of families. He still remembered his horror when he has burst into a room, weapon drawn and ready, only to gaze down at the frightened eyes of a mother and her child. It had not mattered that their race had looked more like fox people the human, there fear and pleading eyes had been real to him. They had had to watch while their males had been arrested, or worse.

There wasn't much blood but the air had been thick with the rank smoke of the grenades they had used. Children had been screaming and the women had growled at them as they passed by. When it was over, five of his men could not be found. He was sent to retrieve them. He found them. They had discovered a female, hiding under her bed. She had not been a girl but not quite a women either. He had attacked his men, hitting them multiple times with the hilt of his lazar rifle. It had not mattered. She may have been alive but here eyes hadn't been. Wherever she'd gone inside her head, Arthur had hoped she hadn't felt what they had done. He remembered the hearing at his court-martial for inappropriate brutality. The moment his higher ups had learned why he had struck his men they had dismissed him completely.

"Captain?" Alfred said, and Arthur jumped. He's been lost in his memory of that day.

Arthur shook his head to clear it "That was my last military assignment." He'd requested a transfer into the privet sector the very next day, which had been granted. "After that I was assigned to security detail." Where he had met several of the planetary royals, including Francis. It hadn't taken long for the French prince to start pestering and teasing him about him being British. Arthur frowned. Come to think of it, their ending up as casual sex patterns had been rather of a fluke. "How did you know the prince was on our ship?"

Alfred chuckled "And this is where Honda would tell me to refrain from speaking."

"So you can not tell me?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Then tell me how many men are on bored."

"You don't really expect me to answer that do you? I lost count quite a while back."

No, Arthur really hadn't expected him to answer that. When it was over, Alfred took Arthur's elbow and guided him to his feet. His hand caressed Arthur's bear arm "Do I have any hope of convincing you to stay?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Arthur challenged.

"With me you always have a choice." Alfred sighed "I'll take you back to the medical bay." His response surprised Arthur yet again. He could tell that Alfred was disappointed, but he didn't care. The American would just have to learn that one did not always get what they wanted. Alfred took his arm and led him out of his room, down the hall, through the maze of a ship, and then to the medical bay. As they had walked Arthur had begun to construct a limited mental map of the layout of the ship. Before the door opened Alfred said "You'll be dinning with me tomorrow. Any preferences?" Preferences? What in bloody hell did he mean?

Instead of answering the question Arthur just said "Why?"

"Have I not made my intensions clear?"

"You are wasting your time, brat."

He laughed "Nah, I don't think I am. Besides even if I am what else is there to do that is half as interesting as you?" Without warning Arthur felt a brief kiss pressed against his cheek. Arthur's mouth dropped open. Alfred's lips then pressed against his ears to whisper hotly "I'm not a rapist. I won't take you by force, but I intend to do and use everything in my power to change your mind."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** A many wonderful thank you to all those of you who reviewed! As a reward here is the next chapter. Reviews allow me to understand what you the reader like or dislike about the story, and thus I can change or continue on with the story's plot to make it epically awesome. I write to not only unleash my imagination and sate my inner fangirl, but also in hopes that my work will bring a smile to someone else's face. I take pride in my work and try to make it more then just fanfiction. I hope this chapter is also to the reader's liking and I hope you will enjoy this sci-fi erotic ride I have in store.

Review if you want this story to continue, plz.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). It will also have graphic violence and swearing. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Three_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Captain Kirkland, why aren't you eating? I made them myself. They're really good."

It was their second dinner together, and Arthur wondered if he would ask. At least the American had tried to serve food that didn't need silverware. Instead of a formal meal, he had presented Arthur with a double cheeseburger. "I'm not particularly fond of fatty food." He imagined Alfred probably ate stuff like this on a daily basis. The man was probably fat and ugly. At least that's what Arthur kept telling himself to restrain his body's awakening libido. He didn't know why he found the other man so intriguing, but it had to stop.

"At least try the wine," Alfred said. "Don't the British like wine?"

"We do not mind it, but it is more of a French preference."

"Then what do the British like to drink?"

"Hard cider, rum, and beer mostly."

"I have some bear. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you."

There was a long silence then Alfred sighed dramatically "You are a very hard man to please, Captain Kirkland."

A slight twinge of pity and hurt pinched his heart. He shook his head "I will try the wine. That is, if you have not put something in it."

"Why would I do that?" He sounded genuinely confused. A cold glass was pressed into his hands. Arthur lifted the cup to his lips. It didn't smell like normal wine. It smelled sweeter, almost like apples and strawberries mixed with raspberries. The aroma was heavenly and made Arthur's mouth water. He always did have a weak spot for sweets. He took a drink. It was even sweater then it smelled. It was freezing cold on his tongue, and yet warm as it trailed down his throat.

"Is this Paradise Wine?" Arthur asked in surprise as he ran his tongue over his lips. It was a rare treat. Arthur had only had it once before, at a wedding back on his home planet. The alcohol was ungodly expensive and very hard to obtain.

"It is," Alfred answered, obviously pleased with himself.

"Where did you get it?"

"I don't really know. Roderich and Feliciano handle that department."

"So you stole it?"

"Lets use the term _liberated_," Alfred persuaded.

"A rose by any other name is still what it is."

"I think the line goes, 'Would not a rose by any other name still smell as sweet'."

If Arthur could he would have slapped the man. "Regardless, do you think calling it something else makes your actions any less reprehensible?"

Alfred what quiet for a long moment, and Arthur wished his could see the man's face. He had never realized how drastically important expressions were to a conversation. When the American finally did speak it was completely off topic "How old are you Captain Kirkland?"

He didn't want to answer that question so instead he said "Many people in this time have had mechanical enhancements. Augmenting is common. Thus it is impossible to tell a persona's age. A girl may look no older then twenty, and yet she has lived the span of two or four generations."

"Whatever," Alfred sighed. "We only steal what we need to survive."

"You don't need to survive. You could be living on your own respective planet."

Alfred made a sort of impatient sound "I don't consider the United States Planet as my home." His voice dropped down low "Earth. That United States is my home."

"And what about the men that live on this ship with you?" Arthur pressed.

"I thought you would have figured that out. We all feel the same. Earth is our home, not those Planets light years away."

"So you are all naturalists?" Arthur smirked. Figured. He had wondered how it was that so many people were able to live on one ship without killing one another. "You do realize the planets no longer recognize the countries on earth as their former roots."

"There was a time when they did. When they recognized that some of their people still lived on earth. Over time they have decided to ignore us. Yet they still accept our resources gladly enough." His voice was tense.

"Is that how you became pirates then?" Arthur asked "Your countries abandoned you in the throws of progress and you are exacting revenge?"

"No." Alfred's voice was no more then a hushed whisper "We were tired of being treated as slaves. We felt loyalty to our countries, so in the beginning we gladly gave them anything they needed. But their consumption grew to a point where we were not able to keep any for ourselves to survive. When we tried to keep some for ourselves we were accused to treason." He took in a steadying breath "I'm sure you are aware of The Resource Wars." Arthur nodded "Good. Then I won't have to give a history lesson. After that we were brought to our Planets, where we joined the many divisions of the military. We all met each other on different missions. It was myself and a comrade who were the first to brake away. We became pirates. After that it seemed to us that each time we attacked a ship we would run into someone we knew and they were come aboard with us. It was not our intent to have a crew, but we were not going to stop them."

"That still does not explain why you feel it is alright to steal?"

"Everything the Planets have, or the majority of it, was made on earth by us and yet the Planets refused to even acknowledge our existence. Earth is nothing more then one huge market to them."

His logic was complicated and hard to follow. The moment Arthur felt he understood one thing something to counteract it would pop into his head. "So that gives you the right to steal Paradise Wine?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"No."

"We try not to target small, independent shippers. We try to concentrate on only major between planetary suppliers, especially ones that ship to outside this galaxy."

"It's still thievery."

"Yes and No. You would be surprised how many people are in on it. Switzerland for example. Did you know they offer safe port to any pirates who agree to their non-violent terms for the duration of their stay?"

Now that, Arthur did not know; but he did not find it hard to believe. "And what about the rest of your crimes?" he pointed out "Torture? Kidnapping? Rape?"

"We are not rapists, and my god you love to use that word. We only hurt those that prove too difficult to handle." For the first time, Arthur detected real anger in his voice. "Some pirates do, I am sure. But our crew has never raped or permanently hurt anyone."

"What about this Ivan I keep hearing about? Is he just made up to scare us?"

"No, he's real. Scary too if you get him angry. We have only had to send prisoners his way twice. And each time it was because the prisoner wounded one of my men, specifically Toris."

"Toris?"

"Yes. The man is as kind as they come. We all feel there is no reason or excuse for injuring him- especially when you could just push him out of your way."

"And kidnapping? You can not tell me you have never practiced that."

Arthur could swear he could hear the American grinding his teeth "Obviously we do," Alfred said. "Ransom tends to wield a very high profit."

"Higher then stealing?"

"We do some legitimate shipping to. Geez. Do you assume we board everyone and take everything we want by force and-"

"Don't you."

He groaned "Yes, some of it. We also have some female crew members that are rather adept at convincing unwary shipmen to give us any code we desire."

"You have women aboard this ship!" Women. Oh dear god, what had they had to endure? He said a few, so there must only be a handful of them of a ship of nothing but men. Arthur growled.

"Yes, and I see that frown. So before you go throwing the word rape in my face for the hundredth time, no. They have never been touched... well, except by the men they are dating."

Arthur's frown deepened. What? So the women were not licensed companions or something even less reputable? He had said that all the people on this ship had joined his crew willingly. Maybe it was possible the women had too. Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Whatever you say it's still wrong."

"Wait- having women on bored or the thieving?"

"The stealing!" Arthur yelled. "Such philanthropists," he said dryly "You make it sound like you have no choice, or that it's really not all that bad a deed. Taking is no way to live."

"Slowly dying of starvation and watching your home being destroyed by its own people is no way to live either." Alfred bit back with so much venom Arthur felt as if he had just been slipped. He swore. Arthur then heard the beep of a communicator "Toris, come up here now please." By the tone in his voice Arthur wasn't surprised when Toris showed up at the door not a moment later.

"Y-Yes Captain America?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm roughly and pulled him to his feet, turning him toward the door.

"What? I don't agree with you so you send me away?" Arthur couldn't help by gloat that he'd finally pissed him off on some level. Hearing his angry voice was such a change from that continuous laughter of his.

"You British manage once again to be as stubborn as an ass. You have managed to take all the fun out of trying to seduce you." Arthur wanted to grin. He wanted to be happy, but he wasn't. He tried to tell himself he wasn't disappointed. Didn't he want the American to leave him alone? Did he? "Even pirates have to make a living Captain Kirkland."

"And stealing is the best you can do?"

"We don't make the rules. Every commodity of value is doled out in little chunks to the highest bidder."

"And I suppose someone may as well cash in on it?"

"And who do you hear complaining! The countless planets who we sell to? No. The ship captains who get a cut of the profit? No. The only people complaining are the damn regents, but only because we're taking back what they think they've stolen with absolute impunity from everyone else." Arthur was roughly shoved into Toris' arms. "Goodbye Captain Kirkland. Enjoy your stay in the medical bay."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). It will also have graphic violence and swearing. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Four_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred didn't summon Arthur the next day, and he ate dried meat and drank cheap ale with his men. He told himself he was relieved. After all, that was what he wanted...right? Alfred was a criminal. It was absolutely ludicrous to consider him anything but. That was what his mind was telling him, at any rate. But as the moments with his crew labored by, his self-delusion began to wear thin. His men were a burden. Isolation and boredom made them restless and downright cantankerous. They bickered over cots, the showers, food, and especially the alcohol. Because he was their Captain they turned to him to resolve every issue. Mother of god, he had even had to settle a dispute over toilet paper. Arthur hated them for it. He only had so much patience. He found himself thinking a great deal about what Alfred had said. He couldn't help but wonder how much of it was true, and if it truly did make sense. Human emotions were often fickle and volatile.

He found Captain Vash sitting alone on one of the cots. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Arthur asked as he felt around before he sat down next to him.

"Got nothing better to do I suppose," Vash replied.

"Have you ever done business with pirates?"

He didn't answer for a long time. "Are you accusing me now too? I thought you were smarter then that." His voice was cold and sharp with anger.

"No, not about the security codes. I just meant in general." Arthur clarified. The question surprised him so much, Vash had to be able to tell his answer was genuine. He had been so busy thinking about what the American had said, he hadn't stopped to think about how his question might sound to Vash.

Again, the man didn't answer right away. "Sometimes," he said. Arthur was relieved to hear the anger gone from his voice. "Sometimes that is the only way, or should I say the cheapest way."

"Breaking the law is the only way?"

He sighed. "First of all, I'm clarifying here and now that I didn't betray anyone. I want that understood. But, there's a reason why Switzerland doesn't do much business with the main shipping industries. Life out here in space isn't civilized. I think you'll find that people can only be civilized when they share a common understanding or they are forced to do so because of space limitation. As far as everyone is concerned, space is like no-man's land on a battlefield."

"And you think that justifies thievery?"

"Think about it, Arthur. Most of the men out here are trying to make a living by shipping any and all goods between galaxies and quadrants. They move the stuff, but they get no share of it."

"So everyone steals?"

"Who's stealing from who?"

"The pirates-"

"I wasn't talking about the pirates."

"You mean the shippers then?"

"I mean everyone, especially the nobility and the privileged. The planets tie up all the resources. They set the market value. They control the supply. And if anybody dares protest, they send in their army to claim it for them. The thing is, a government can tie up anything. They could lie and say a commodity is limited of forbidden just to increase its sale value and its demand. As long as demand exists, so does market."

It was very close to what Alfred had been saying. "Low supply and high demand equals exponential price increase."

Vash made a sort of amused sound "It's only natural for someone to take advantage of the situation. By definition then, that person is an outlaw."

"So you think the pirates have a right to what they take?"

"No, but then I think no one has a right to it." Arthur felt the cot move "There are pirates, and then there are **pirates**. If you knew the things I know, you would see the galaxy very differently. If you had seen the things I have seen, you would not be so confused. The world is sometimes a lot simpler once you shovel through all the politics. I've seen men slaughtered like sheep. Women and children sold into slavery without a care. I knew a women who watched her husband and son be decapitated right before her eyes. The alien army they took turns with her, and she accepted it because they said if she cooperated then they would not touch her daughter. They never planned on touching the girl anyway. Virgins bring higher value in the markets. They left her to die and dragged the girl away. She was... only thirteen maybe." Vash's voice was so low Arthur could barely hear it. He coughed "But that was a long time ago."

There was no denying the change in his voice. The memory was more then just haunting, it was personal. "That is awful."

"Do not think that is an isolated incident either. Every year ships are attacked and their entire crew vanishes, never to be heard from again."

"If it is so common why do we not hear about it?"

"Because they don't care. Space is to huge to ever hope to regulate and monitor. Every planet takes care of themselves and turns a blind eye to the space in between. Military is used as nothing more then to gain more power." And to guard the son's of royalty. Arthur added dryly to himself. "They don't care what happens out here."

"But what about Prince Francis? He is supposed to-"

"You and I both know that man has absolutely no interest in tying himself to anyone. He may have favorites, but he is not the type to wed." there was a dark chuckle "If you're worried about a war don't be. Doesn't the king have several other sons?" Arthur paused. It was true. Francis did have two younger brothers.

"But... you're saying there are different kinds of pirates?"

"Yes. I have had the fortune to meet a few of them and not all of them are bloodthirsty savages like we are led to believe. Some are seriously just honest men."

Arthur was quiet for a moment before he whispered "Are these men..." he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Do you think I know everything?" he answered irritatedly "The one thing I do know about pirates is that they are very territorial. They work specific shipping lanes."

"So, you are saying it is better to throw your lot in with a group you can trust rather then one you can not?"

"See." He chuckled "I knew you were smart."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! Here are two chapters for you guys, three and four. New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday or per every ten reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). Violence, language of both a sexual and swearing nature will be present, and multiple other eluded to shippings. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Five_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was another two days, he guessed, before Toris came with the news that Alfred wanted to see Arthur again. It surprised Arthur. He was sure after their spat that the American would have given up. A part of him was happy, it seemed his American didn't give up so easily. On another note perhaps it was good that the man had left Arthur alone for a while, it had given him time to think. First and foremost he had thought about the things Vash had told him. Arthur didn't have much of a way of telling what was true and what were lies, but he knew Vash was not the type of man to lie... and it seemed Alfred wasn't either. On one hand, he found it hard to believe such barbarism could go on without people talking or knowing about it. After all, he had never heard anything so horrible it couldn't be talked about. On the other hand, he had to admit he was not the kind of man to stick his nose into other people's affairs. He was usually a very solitary and reserved person. So if anything was going on it was very likely he was unaware of it. Besides with him being a Kimonini, he were not exactly trusted with pertinent information- regardless that he were half human. Arthur had never gone to any great trouble to find out what exactly was going on in the universe. He had followed orders. It seemed simple to him. It was easy. Now he found himself wondering what exactly was going on behind that metaphorical velvet curtain.

What it came down to was whether or not he trusted anyone. Arthur didn't really want to believe Vash, but he had no reason to doubt him. He also found himself wondering who had given the pirates their lock codes. It could have been his men, and yet, it seemed unlikely. The ones with decent futures in the militia wouldn't have risked it, and the ones without families were not that smart. Most of them were firmly convinced Vash was the traitor. Arthur had tried to convince them otherwise, but there was only so much talking one could do before they realized it was pointless to do so. He was here. His men were here and Vash was here. Which brought Arthur to the one person who **wasn't** in the medical bay. Prince Francis.

He thought back to that night of the capture. Flashguns could blind a man even when their eyes were closed. The only ways to protect one's vision were to ware shades, as the pirates had done, or be heavily blindfolded. Francis had been blindfolded. Which meant he might be the only prisoner on board that still had his sight. Francis had also been fully dressed despite the late hour it had been when the ship had been attacked. Arthur gritted his teeth. If it was Francis he was going to kick the man in the balls, regardless of his nobility. It wasn't hard to believe it was him. Why? It was the marriage, had to be. He didn't want to marry. Vash had been right about that. The man enjoyed being a playboy. But would he betray his planet like that? Arthur rolled his eye. Francis probably knew one of his brothers would willingly take his place, yet another thing Vash had been right about.

The next question Arthur had to ask himself was, did it matter? He was beta captain of the guard, and therefore had to follow his superiors and ever the Prince's orders during the time he was under their jurisdiction, but Arthur's oath of loyalty was not to them. His oath was to his planet. That was the only thing that mattered, right? He was a sworn officer of the Great Britain Militia. That fact still remained unchanged. Ever since he had been created he had been trained and taught for the position he currently held; first in his class, highest awards, and various other honors.

Arthur still had mixed feelings when Toris came to take him away. On one hand, he'd found his resolve in Alfred's absence, and Arthur feared the American would find a way to make him question it again. Was that a bad thing? Didn't people always say knowledge was power? Then on the other hand, he wanted to see what the American would do next. What new tactic had the man devised to interest him? Besides he was sick to death of the medical bay.

Arthur assumed he would be taken to Alfred's quarters again. He was surprised to find the man waiting for him just outside the door of the medical bay. "I... well see..." he cleared his throat "I thought you might enjoy a walk."

It seemed odd but Arthur wasn't going to argue. "I must admit," he said, once the door closed and they were alone "I hadn't expected to see you again."

He heard a chuckle "Yeah, me neither. But it seems you've gotten into my head." Arthur felt a hand press against the small of his back as they began walking.

"Into your head?"

"Yeah." The man sounded embarrassed "You've become that little voice inside my head, and I can't seem to drown you out." He laughed "But then again I don't think I really want to."

Arthur hoped the man did not notice his blush. They were not exactly the most romantic words to ever be said, but yet they touched him. The words were real and beyond endearing. They entered a lift and went upward. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"No, I won't."

"Well then you can imagine." The lift stopped and Alfred led him out. He knew immediately it was some place it had not been before. The air was cooler and it smelled different. He took in a long inhale and froze when he caught the whiff of calming herbs. No, it couldn't be. "Where are we?"

"The observation chamber. You can not see it right now but there is a flock of nyan cats just out the window." He pushed Arthur forward and brought him to a table where he set him in a chair. The smell of herbs got stronger. "I also brought you an apology."

Now Arthur was extremely weary "What do you mean?"

Alfred lifted Arthur's hand and curled his fingers around what felt like a porcelain cup. Hoping it was what he though it was he brought the cup to his lips and nearly groaned. The scent of warm herbs mixed with berries wafted upward. A shiver ran down his spine. Tea. Glorious, wonderful, tea. "I realize it is rather rude to bring a blind man to an observation room, but I wanted a place where we could be alone that wasn't my room. Even ground, you know. And I know you British guys love tea and you probably haven't had any in the medical bay so I made you some." He chuckled "Got a lot of teasing from my men about it. After all I usually drink coffee."

Arthur smirked. Typical American. Arthur was still bound and still blind, but Alfred was right. Somehow it felt less threatening being here than being in his room. Maybe it was the fact that here there was a chance of someone coming in. "I appreciate this." Arthur whispered as he took a long and savoring sip of the tea.

"Is it ok? I've never made tea before. I had to google how to."

Arthur couldn't help the chuckle, he smiled. "It's fine. Thank you."

"... wow."

Arthur paused at the American nearly breathless response "Is something surprising to you?"

"Sorry, I just have never seen you smile before. It's really nice. I like it a lot." Arthur didn't respond. Instead his cheeks flushed as he continued to sip his tea and try to ignore the comment. "You're blushing again." Alfred joked.

Arthur pursed his lips "Was all this just because you want me to say that you are forgiven?"

"I take it I'm not?" he tone sounded as if he really didn't care what Arthur did.

Arthur didn't know what to say. He no longer resented Alfred's occupation as much as he had before, but like hell he was going to admit it. "I didn't know pirates longer for forgiveness."

Alfred laughed "I think it's different for everyone. There is a lot of discussion about what we take, but very little mention of what was stolen from us."

"And you think two wrongs make a right?"

"No. I just know I'm not ashamed of what I am." A certain conviction entered his voice "I would rather be here, living the way I do, then trying to scratch a living out of the bullshit back home." Arthur couldn't really blame him, so he opted to keep his mouth shut by taking another sip. "What about you?" he asked "Were to born on Britain?"

"I was created on Britain, yes."

"Oh, I thought making Kimonini's had stopped several years ago once they found out they could be born normally."

"No. They find that the ones who are created have less trouble adapting to a military or licensed companion training and life style then those who were born and coddled by their mothers." That very sentence had been told to him countless times as he had been growing up.

"So you have never known love?" Alfred's tone sounded hurt.

"There are many different forms of affection." Arthur said quickly.

"Anyone can give affection, but that doesn't mean it is genuine or that the person loves you."

Arthur shook his head "You American's are too emotional." The back of his head was grasped and turned to the side as warm lips pressed against his. Arthur jerked and tried to move away but the man's hand kept him there. Sensations washed over him in waves that he could not control. Lust, attraction, longing, need... desperate need... but for what? Against his will he found himself kissing back. Lips molded and brushed as the kiss continued into several shortened mini kisses. When it ended, before Alfred pulled away, he brushed his tongue over Arthur's lower lip. His and the Americans heavy breathing sounded loud in his ears.

"And you, Captain Kirkland, need to be loved deeply and kissed often." A hint of arrogance entered his voice "And by someone who knows how." Arthur wanted to comment he had experienced sex before and that though it was pleasurable it was always the same. Yet the human part of him knew, deep down, that sex and 'making love' as humans called it was not the same thing. "Tell me, Captain Kirkland, would you ever consider joining this crew?"

"You really are a stupid American." Arthur said dismissively. He did not like the way that question rooted itself in his mind.

"There must be something." Alfred went on "Your military and your planet can not possibly give you anything and everything you desire."

"Oh, and you can?" His voice was purely condescending.

"Not everything, no." Alfred admitted "But I think I could make you happy."

Happy? Arthur frowned. Happy, what an odd thing to say. He felt lips touch his jaw and hair brush his cheeks. Alfred's warm scent tickled his nose. Against his will Arthur's tail moved to one side, a sign of submission that he hoped the American was not aware of. "Isn't there anything you long for?" Alfred whispered in a husky voice. "No luxury you crave?" Arthur thought about all the fancy furniture and all the decorations he had seen in the homes of the rich. None of it had ever interested him, except for that one velvet soft couch his inner cat had taken an affinity to; but then his inner cat had been happier with it's own warm bed piled full of covers and pillows. He shook his head to answer Alfred's question. "No addiction you can't feed?" His only addiction was tea, and that was a fairly easy addiction to satisfy on his own. Again he shook his head. "Your every need is met?"

"Close enough,"

"Every urge satisfied? Every indulgence you've ever dreamed of, granted?" The hand caressing down Arthur's back was feeling way too good. When the man kissed his cheek again it unnerved him when he felt his inner cat stir and respond to the touch. It had never taken notice of any of his previous partner so why now?

"Yes," Arthur answered

"Is there no fantasy left that I can make come true?"

Fantasy? Arthur's mind immediately went to his dirty, guilty, and completely secret fetish. His face went bright red as he tried to calm himself, but he couldn't stop it. He found his mind drifting to the one thing he had never shared or experienced with anyone else. His pulse sped up; his breathing seemed to catch in his throat. Inside his pats his sex began to stir. No, he couldn't. It was dirty and so... so... he couldn't even think of another word to describe it.

"There is something!" Alfred exclaimed with obvious relish. He pulled away a bit, as if to see Arthur's face as he continued to ask questions. "Tell me what it is."

"It-It is nothing," Arthur insisted, though his voice came out all wrong.

"You're thinking of something," he whispered "Something that turns you on."

Arthur shook his head "No, really, it is nothing. It's just a little hot in here. Probably the tea is making me hot."

Alfred laughed "You're hot alright, but it's not from the tea. Now spill."

The last word unleashed a wild new fantasy into his mind, one that involved himself and Alfred. He couldn't control the flush of arousal that followed, and the embarrassment. Arthur shook his head "No, I won't tell you."

"You're ashamed of it," Alfred said, sounding surprised.

Of course he was. There were a few things he was ashamed of actually. He had a love of bubble baths, which was embarrassing because cats were supposed to hate water. He also had a love for milk, dark chocolate, and strawberry tea. Though neither of those were quite as bad as this one because this one was illegal. Do to the expansion of the galactic trading and travel naturally new diseases had presented themselves to be quite a problem, specifically the sexually transmitted ones. Because of this unprotected sex was then outlawed, without prior doctor approval. With the regulation of sex, naturally his little fetish that went hand in hand with such unprotected acts was outlawed as well.

"Does it involve children?"

The question slapped Arthur right back to the current conversation "What! God no!"

"Does in involve slaves?" The American didn't sound too happy about what he was asking, so why was he asking it!

"No! Nothing like that."

"Is it... illegal maybe?"

Arthur gulped. He thought maybe if he told the truth then the American might give up on him and stop this pointless pursuit "Yes."

"Hm... well on a badness scale how bad is it, because there are some illegal things that are not that bad and then there are some that are really bad?" Arthur groaned. He did not want to even be having this conversation. "You don't seem like the type to anything bad illegal. It's probably just a fetish. Is it BDSM? Does it hurt anyone?"

"No." Arthur answered; he wished his hands were free so that he could cover his face.

"Is it something like... domination? Just being in control." Arthur shook his head, no. "Hm... does it have to do with sex at all?" Begrudgingly, Arthur nodded. "Ok um..." the American hummed as he tried to think.

"Can we not talk about this please?"

"It embarrasses you this much, but yet it turns you on." Alfred sounded thoughtful. He moved closer and his hand landed on Arthur's bare chest. His voice was back to the flirtatious tone "Whatever it is, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone and the partner doesn't mind I don't see how it can be that bad. Whatever this fetish is just name it, and it'll be yours." Arthur gasped "Just say it, and I'll give it to you. I want nothing more then to indulge you."

The thought of it made his heart want to beat out of his chest. He already knew his ears were probably standing on end again. Still he shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to speak the two words. "You... you wouldn't understand. You would think I was..." What? A freak? Perhaps even a pervert? He didn't know what to think.

"Silly Captain Kirkland," Alfred said as he nipped his neck "Anything that truns you on this much I am one hundred percent in favor of."

Arthur used his hand to gently push him away "No. Please, do not ask me any more." He voice was a low tremor. He was relived when the American let him go.

"You really won't tell me?"

Arthur nodded "No, not now."

"Not now." Alfred repeated with enthusiasm. Crap! Arthur mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to say it like that. What the hell! "Then at a later time then, when you trust me more. You are coming to my room tonight for dinner, right?"

Arthur inwardly groaned "Do I have a choice?"

"You know you do."

"Do you intend to continue trying to seduce me?"

"Oh yeah." he said slowly and then laughed "You still intend to say no?"

"Most definitely."

"Hm, I'm not sure if I'm happy or disappointed to here that. What if I made you more tea?"

Arthur smirked. He wasn't sure how he felt about it either "I do love tea, but if you think you will get anywhere with it you are mistaken."

"What if I brought you another treat as well?"

Arthur sighed "Try your best American."

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** As promised- since the last update, which was not ever a day ago, ten reviews have been submitted so here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it ^3^!

New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday or per every ten reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!** This chapter is tasty.

**Starships**

_Chapter Six_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The conversation with Alfred left Arthur feeling unsettled. On one hand, he couldn't get the thought of the American out of his head. His questions about Arthur's desires had aroused him far too much, and although Arthur had no intention of telling him the details of his fetish, he couldn't quite stop himself from think about it either. On the other hand, the man was a pirate and he was a born officer of the British Empire. The two of them would never work. It would be like some twisted alien version of Romeo and Juliet. Weather Francis had sold them out really didn't matter. Arthur's oath and purpose was clear. He vowed that he would not let himself be distracted from that simple fact.

Yet still he was overjoyed when Toris came to get him. Although it pained Arthur to admit it, he hated spending even one more moment then he had to with his men. They were surly, bickering, and every night they grew more and more whiny. They were petulant children, and he was tired of being that nanny with the cheerful smile. He was also growing weary of the smell. Although they had showers, they still had no way to wash their clothes. The odor of sweat and sour ale was beginning to beat out the antiseptic smell of the medical bay, and that was saying something. He found himself longing for the oceanic smell of Alfred room, so calming and peaceful. Toris bound his wrists in front of him, as had become the routine, and Arthur followed Toris to Alfred's room. Arthur had a mixed sense of guilt and anticipation as they walked.

The meal was pleasant, though he still didn't eat much. The tea that evening was a little on the strong side but Arthur decided he wasn't going to fault the American for it. The food had been an assortment of cheeses and crackers. When Arthur had inquired as to why their menu had changed Alfred had said "It's Ludwig's turn to cook tonight. So naturally most of the ship is sticking to snacks or going hungry." After the meal was over, Arthur moved away from the table and sat on one of the strange blobs that was somehow supposed to be a chair. It was soft, comfortable, and a welcome change from the hard floor of the medical bay. "Are you sure you are not still hungry? You haven't eaten much." Alfred said as he came to stand next to him "I would think it's just a cat thing, but my own cat eats ten times the amount you do."

That had been the second time he had spoken about him having some kind of pet "You have a cat?" Arthur asked. He had never heard nor felt the animal's presence.

"Yes, he's a Balinese. His name is Ameri-kitty."

Arthur frowned "How original."

Alfred laughed "Hey, it isn't me that named him but the men."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, around here somewhere I'm sure. He likes to wander around." Arthur heard him put something down on a small table to his right. He felt the other man's finger slide down his arm to his bound wrists, which rested in his lap. He pushed his knees apart and Arthur felt pressure against the inside of his thighs. Alfred's hands moved up from Arthur's knees, toward his groin. Arthur's face immediately broke out in a dark red blush. "I have some nice beer, or I found some sugar cookie flavored vodka. Would you like to try them?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk? Hoping it will lower my inhibitions?" Arthur knew it would, drastically. He was a very light weight drinker and would probably be under the table within two glasses... with the American on top of him.

Alfred laughed "As a mater of fact, I am. Would it be so horrible to indulge me?" Arthur didn't answer. He tried to concentrate on not responding to the man's touch or closeness. It wasn't easy. His hands were resting on his hips, his thumbs rubbing and straying oh so close to his groin. He felt the pressure of Alfred's body on his as he leaned forward. Hot lips kissed his collarbone. He did his best to concentrate on anything but the sensations pulsing through his body. "Would this fetish of yours be food related?"

Arthur smirked "No."

"Too bad." He kissed Arthur's other collarbone. "Please tell me."

"No." only one word, but his voice shook. Alfred's tongue teased the hollow of his throat.

"Then you leave me no choice but to tease you." He said. He began to tweak and roll Arthur's left nipple with his fingers. It felt way better then it should have, and Arthur had to bite his lip hard. He concentrated on the pain rather then the pleasure. "Just think about it," Alfred whispered in his ear "I want you to."

"No," Arthur whined, but it was too late. The images were already filling his mind.

"Is it so terrible to indulge yourself? If it doesn't hurt anyone, and it makes you happy, it can't be that bad." Alfred chuckled before he licked the shell of Arthur's ear.

Was it so terrible? Gods, it had to be. A picture materialized in his mind. Himself pressed up against some hard surface with the American behind him. Their bodies rocked and arched together. Alfred's hands gripped his hips with bruising intensity and he took Arthur mercilessly. Arthur admitted, he did enjoy a man who was all Alpha. It saddened him though when he couldn't make out what Alfred looked like. He was just a black figure in the darkness.

Alfred let go of him, and then Arthur felt his blindfold being pushed away. "What are you doing?" Arthur moved back slightly. For some reason the loss of the blindfold felt too personal. As If by removing the fabric it connected them on some primitive level. Perhaps it was because the last barrier Arthur had would then be gone. The air in the room grew suddenly hot and tense with sexual desire. Arthur could practically smell it.

"I have something for you, but I want to see your eyes when I give it to you." Once the blindfold was gone, Arthur opened his eyes. He couldn't help but blink in a feeble attempt to clear his vision, but there was still only frustrating blackness. He could not see anything. He could not see the face of the man that in only a few short days was slowly beginning to merge with his very soul. Something brushed his lips. It felt wet and warm. "Open your mouth."

Why Arthur had obeyed, he couldn't really say. Something touched his tongue- something sticky, sweet, and absolutely divine. Arthur closed his lips around the finger, sucking it clean. The pleasure of it caused his eyes to roll back and his eyelids to drift shut. Alfred moaned "What I wouldn't give to be the one to put that look on your face," he said, pulling his finger free.

Arthur couldn't help the groan. He wanted more. "Is that real honey?" Real honey could still only be found on earth. And do to the bees being nearly extinct it was priced at nearly one hundred thousand credits per ounce. He had never had it before, not even at the fancy parties of the rich. He had tasted imitations, which now seemed like nothing more then a jades trick when compared to the real thing.

"It is," Alfred answered. Arthur felt him lean forward again. His breath was warm against his lips. "Would you like more?"

Arthur knew where this was going. He knew he should say no... "Yes." He said almost breathlessly. It took a second for Alfred to comply. Arthur waited for his finger at his lips- he didn't even care what kind of sick pleasure it gave the American, or what kind of cheap thrill it was. He just... what? Wanted to surrender?

He had expected a finger, but instead lips pressed against his instead. His lips were parted, and Alfred's tongue slipped easily past them, touching Arthur's, sharing the honey that rested there. Arthur was surprised, but an instant later he was moaning shamelessly as he pressed back and devoured the American. He wished his hand were untied so that he could roam his hand over the man's body, and get a better feel for what he looked like. Strange, he had always hated open mouthed kisses. It had to be the honey. That was the only reason, but even he knew those words were a lie.

It was so delicious- the honey, the taste of his mouth, and the weight on top of him. He shouldn't have responded, but he did. His tail, his ears, his erection, and... his heart. He leaned into the kiss, sucking the sweetness from him. He chased after each drop of it, molded his mouth to Alfred's in hungry kisses. He continued to taste him, explore him, long after the honey was gone. It felt so good, so right. Arthur could feel the other man's strength as he pulled him tight against his body. He could feel a firm and muscular chest and wide shoulders. He could feel the urgency in him. Alfred was slow and passionate as he kissed Arthur. So many men before him had only kissed Arthur with fevered intensity or brief frantic presses of lips. It had never been like this. Their mouths twisted, pressed, and molded as if in some slow calculated dance. It was as if... they were making love with their lips. A part of Arthur wanted nothing more to feed Alfred's desire. With every kiss in felt as if one of his nine cat lives were being taken away, and he felt the price was worth it.

He pulled away from a moment, and Arthur felt drops landing on his bear chest. His was breathless and gasped when he felt Alfred's warm mouth follow them, his tongue leaving a cool, wet trail down his right pectoral muscle. He used his finger to smear some honey on each of Arthur's nipples, and then raise the finger to his lips. Arthur sucked it into his mouth, savoring the sweetness there as Alfred licked him clean.

It was one of the most stimulating and arousing things Arthur had ever experienced. There was something unbelievably erotic about the way it felt to suck Alfred's finger deep into his mouth while the other man teased and made a feast of his nipples, one after the other. Alfred pulled his finger free and kissed Arthur, hard. His tongue pushed into his mouth and Arthur completely gave into it. Alfred's body on his was wonderfully hard. His weight pinned Arthur to the chair. Arthur arched against him, and he loved the way Alfred moaned in response.

Alfred's right hand slid down his back and Arthur lifted his hips, grinding himself against him, allowing him to reach down and feel his ass. The American's lips moved to his neck, to his collarbone, down his chest. Arthur was helpless beneath him. Alfred's tongue circled his navel, and Arthur heard himself whimper. Alfred reached the waistband of his pants. Arthur lifted his hand to give him access, arching toward him, and moaning again. He anticipated and hoped for honey to be smeared over his erection so that Alfred might suck it clean. His arousal was so hard and straining against the seam of his pants. The thought of Alfred touching him made Arthur shiver all over.

Arthur felt his fingers at the buckle of his pants, but he didn't undo them. Instead he felt the American move back. He could feel hot breath ghosting over his lips. Was Alfred going to kiss him? Was that why he had stopped? "Captain Kirkland," he whispered, "tell me your name."

His name. Such a tiny thing. Such a simple question and an even easier answer to give. And yet, it suddenly occurred to Arthur what he was doing- he was in Alfred's arms, waiting for his touch, Arthur's own erection pressed tight against the American's own. Gods, Arthur wanted him so much. How had he let himself fall into his trap so easily? Alfred's lips brushed his against, but this time Arthur moved away. "Just your name," Alfred repeated, sounding desperate.

Arthur was ashamed at how easily Alfred could get him to respond to him sexually. The flesh was weak. Hadn't his instructor always told them that? Dread washed over him. His cock had always had more power over him than was healthy for an Englishman. With a sudden, painful surety, Arthur knew it had probably been the reason he had been promoted. It had not been long after he and Prince Francis' first roll in the hay, so to speak, that he had received the honor and title of Captain. He wasn't a Captain. He was nothing but a high raking whore. The thought made him choke with shame.

"Hey? Are you ok?"

"No," Arthur said as he pushed Alfred away. "I'd like to go back to my men now."

There was a long silence before Alfred said "No."

"Are you forcing me to stay here?" Arthur challenged.

"Yes. You're upset and I would like to know why. I'm not letting you leave here until you've calmed down." Arthur felt a warm hand cup his cheek "Do you really hate me that much?"

Arthur choked on a laughed. "No." he admitted "I don't hate you, and that is the problem." He took a steadying breath "I'm was just wondering if I truly deserve my ranking."

Another moment of silence before Alfred's amused laughed echoed in the room "You're kidding right? I've seen how you fight. How intelligent you are. You're a Captain if I ever saw one."

Arthur frowned "How would you know?" A quick kiss was planted on his nose.

"Trust me. I know. You are a great man, and I can totally understand why your reputation is one of the highest."

"What do they say about me?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Captain Kirkland, a man who never gives up and no matter what the odds will always try to win in the end." Arthur smiled. "Felling better?"

He nodded "Yes, actually I am."

"Good. I hate it when people are sad, that's why I always wanna cheer them up." He laughed "I enjoy being their hero, you' know."

Arthur chuckled. The American's enthusiasm, innocence, and charm was hard to repel. "Thank you, but I really do want to go back to my men."

Alfred sighed in frustration "Are you sure about that?"

Was he? "Yes." He still ached for him. Arthur almost wished the American would refuse to accept no for an answer. After all, even Arthur knew his no was just once touch away from being a yes. But it turned out his pirate was more honorable then that.

"As you wish," Alfred sighed as he helped Arthur to his feet.

Arthur was reminded of the famous movie line from that old movie 'The Princess Bride.', but he disregarded it. That could not be what the American meant.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Nearly twelve reviews in less than a few hours. I am overjoyed that you all like this story so much. Thank you!

New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday and per every ten reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). Violence, language of both a sexual and swearing nature will be present, and multiple other eluded to shippings. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Seven_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred didn't speak as he led Arthur back to the medical bay, for that Brit was glad. As the glow of unsated desire faded, Arthur was left with only embarrassment. He'd sworn an oath long ago, and not only had he broken it, but he continued to brake it by allowing Alfred to tempt him. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain Kirkland," Alfred said before leaving him with Toris.

At that moment Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Alfred's quarters or not. It was clear his ability to deny his advances wouldn't last long, and therefore he could never put himself in a vulnerable position again. He wondered if he refused to go if the American would tie him up and drag him anyway.

Toris led Arthur back to the medical bay and, once he was inside, cut his hands free. The men were arguing again when he entered the room. He didn't care to find out about what. They fell completely silent when he came in. He made his way to one of the far bunks, hoping to get away from all the commotion. He heard some of them whispering. He laid down on the bunk and put his hands behind his head. A moment later he felt the mattress shift as someone sat down.

"You look like crap."

Arthur smiled at Vash's tone "You can't see me."

"From the way this place smells I don't need to see people to know they look like crap." He chuckled "So, how are you doing?" His voice was pitched low so as to not be overheard.

"Fine, I guess." Arthur replied. He didn't mind Vash's company, but right then he really just wanted to be left alone.

"Where do they take you?" he asked. Arthur decided not to answer. "Your men fear you are being tortured."

A bitter laugh escaped Arthur's throat before he could stop it. "I am, but not in the way they are thinking."

"Oh." Vash's tone was pungent with understanding. He was by no means a stupid man, and Arthur had guessed he already knew about his sexuality. "It might help if you spoke to them. Told them everything will be ok and all that tripe. Laid some ground rules maybe, like shut up and leave everyone alone."

"Haven't I already been doing that?" Arthur challenged.

"Yes, but you're their Captain."

Their captain. It seemed so absurd "I shouldn't be," Arthur murmured.

"Whoever your talking to, it he trying to get you to switch sides?"

Was Alfred doing that? Arthur was sure the man would mind if he joined their lot. "I guess something like that."

"Will you?"

"No." Arthur answered, but to his own ears his voice did not sound convincing.

Vash was quiet for a long time, Arthur waited, knowing he had more to say. "You're trying to be loyal," he said, "and that's not a bad quality. However, as far as I'm concerned, the idea of loyalty often gets mixed up with the idea of duty. The two do not necessarily go hand in hand."

"It seems that way to me."

"That is probably because you have been brainwashed sense you were small." Arthur started at the man's words. No one had even dared say anything like that to him. It was his respect alone for the man next to him that kept him from challenging Vash outright. "Let me break it down for you. First, you have your men. They're worried about the prince- not because they give a damn about him, but because what happens to him will affect what happens to each of them. They only are concerned about you for much the same reason. If you are being tortured, they fear they are next. As their leader you may have a duty to do what you can to ease their fears, but does that mean you owe them loyalty?" When Arthur didn't answer Vash continued "I'll tell you right now, just about any one of them will push you out of an airlock if it means saving their own hides. They have no loyalty to anyone but themselves."

"Is this little pep talk supposed to make me feel better?" Vash ignored him.

"Second, we have the prince. Do you know where he is or what they have done with him?"

"I only know what they've told me, which is that he is on board and safe."

"As Captain of the guard, maybe you have a duty to find and protect him. But let me ask you this: do you think if he finds a way to escape he would stop for a second to even think about you? Or anyone else?"

Arthur didn't even have to consider it "No." he sighed "Are you saying that I should ignore both loyalty and duty?"

"I'm saying that in my opinion, your loyalty may be misguided."

"You don't think Francis deserves it?"

"I'm not even talking about that idiot. I'm talking about your very Planet."

"You don't think they've done anything to earn my loyalty?"

"They created you Arthur. Then placed you in a private academy where they taught you everything you would need to know. Haven't you ever wondered what it would have been like if you had been born rather then created?" Arthur has banished such thoughts long ago when he was a child "I'm saying, if I were you, I'd wait and see how the Regency responds to the ransom demands before deciding where your loyalties lie." He moved to get up but Arthur caught his arm.

"And you?" Arthur asked.

Vash was quiet for a moment before answering "If you're asking if I'm loyal to you... yes."

"Why?"

"You'll find that even though loyalty and duty do not always coincide, loyalty and respect often do."

A smile spread over Arthur face. He released Vash and whispered a fleeting "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). Violence, language of both a sexual and swearing nature will be present, and multiple other eluded to shippings. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Eight_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur dreamed about Alfred that night. In his dream he could see, but yet he still could see him. He was a vague form in the distance and every time Arthur tried to focus on him or call out to him he seemed to get more and more distant. But Arthur could hear his voice in his ears, telling him all the things he wanted to do to him. Lips brushing butterfly kisses over his neck and shoulder. Fingernails scraped down his chest and his pelvis rocked against Arthur's backside. His tail would move to the side and Alfred would growl and tell him how sexy he was. His hands would mold his ass while teeth would nip and bite the juncture of his shoulder.

Arthur awoke trembling, his sex rock hard and aching painfully. He was thankful, at least, that he had not come in his sleep. It was disgusting enough having to wear the same pair of pants day after day without adding an extra squishy and sticky sensation to them. He stripped and took a shower. The nice thing about everyone being blind was that as long as he kept his breathing under control, nobody was the wiser. He stood under the hot water, thinking of honey and the taste of the American's kiss as he stroked himself. He knew it was wrong but if he didn't get some kind of release he was going to go insane. He stroked himself to a slow and exquisite climax. He had expected to feel shame or guilt, but after it was done he only felt relief. The orgasm had been to long coming, no pun intended.

Arthur was ready when Toris came for him later on. He stood complacently as his wrists were bound. This time, however, Arthur's heart was pounding more then usual. He could no longer deny that he wanted to see the American, to be with him. Toris was silent as they walked through the halls until they reached the lift. The moment the doors closed he said "He's never done this before, you'know."

"Done what?" Arthur asked, shaking himself from his thoughts of what the American had planned for that night's seduction.

"Taken an interest in a prisoner like this," he explained "he never really paid much attention before."

Arthur pursed his lips. He had never stopped to think about whether or not seducing a prisoner was a normal pastime or game for the American. "Never?"

"Never. Captain America is a rather solitary man."

"Really? Seems like a man who enjoys company and lots of it to me."

Toris chuckled "He is just a very open and happy person." His voice dropped down low "Even during the war on earth he always managed to make us laugh. We hated and loved him for it."

"The war on earth?"

"The Resources War."

"Oh, yes." Arthur nodded "He was part of the rebellion I take it?"

"Part of it? He was one of the leaders."

Arthur was shocked "What?"

"Yes. He was one of our generals. Fought to the bitter end. He probably would have still fought if we hadn't dragged him out of there. He was the hero after all, and heros do not give up?"

"Wasn't the rebellion unsuccessful?'

Toris laughed bitterly "I suppose that is all the history books care about, who won." He sighed "They never write about the acts of bravery or the innocent bloodshed that comes along with battle."

Arthur was quite for a moment, knowing Toris was absolutely right. "You said he was a hero?"

"Yes. He saved many peoples lives. I even remember one time he ran into a burning building just to save some women's little girl. I think it was about that time everyone started to respect him... even though we all think he's a little crazy." Toris laughed.

"You **all** respect him and trust him?"

"Oh yes." Toris answered simply.

The new information sent Arthur's mind for a loop. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm happy to see him so happy. I've known him eight years and I have never seen him act like he might have an interest in someone." To say Arthur was surprised would have been an understatement. Absolutely stunned was more like it. The man could seduce like a pro!

"He-he's happy?"

From his tone Arthur knew Toris was smiling "Oh yes. I've never seen him look at anybody or talk about anybody the way he talks about you."

Arthur gulped and tried to control the blush that he knew was coming to his face "There... has never been anyone else?'

"Captain visits the whorehouses like everyone else. Well except for Roderich, but that's because he has Elizaveta Oh, and Ludwig stays behind too because he has Feliciano." Toris chuckled "When we arrive everyone goes their separate ways, weather it's to the male or female licensed companions is their own business." It wasn't said with derision or disgust, only respectful amusement. "But anything more than a quick roll? No. Captain America has never brought anyone to his room that I know of. Though I'm sure he has had many offers."

It had never occurred to Arthur that Alfred's interest in him was more than just lust. Arthur tried to calm his beating heart. Just because that might be true it didn't mean the American... what? Cared for him? Love him? Arthur's chest ached at even the thought of the word love.

The lift stopped. The air that washed over Arthur as the doors opened seemed different then it had before. It smelled cleaner. Toris fell silent as he led Arthur the rest of the way. Arthur thought about Vash's words, and Toris'. He thought about what loyalty meant to pirates.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** YAY two new chapters upload. Thank you, all of you, that reviewed and expressed your thoughts on my work. And thank you to all of you who willingly surrendered your vital regions to me. *wink*

Oh, and the next chapter is really... how shall i say... steamy. ^u0

New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday and per every ten reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING!** This chapter is steamy!

**Starships**

_Chapter Nine_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred kept his distance from Arthur at first. He didn't even talk of laugh much. What he did say was almost business like. The sudden change in mood confused Arthur to the point of frustration. There was no word from the planets about the ransom and apparently they had run put of beer, which was a big deal for some of the crew. Alfred sounded sad. Arthur wondered as first if he was imagining it. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um... No, but I do need to use the restroom." Such a stupid thing, and yet it embarrassed Arthur to no end that he could not do it himself. He had no idea where it was, and so he had to ask permission like some kind of child. He felt Alfred take his arm and lead him further into the room. His hand caressed Arthur's back.

"I'm sorry that I've been such lousy company this evening."

Arthur smiled "Don't be sorry. You are still better company then my men."

Finally he laughed, it sounded so genuine. He was obviously pleased with his answer. "I'm glad you think so." He took one of Arthur's hands and put it on the wall. When Arthur moved his hand he realized it was a doorway. "Will you need any help?" Alfred was teasing now, but Arthur was happy he seemed to be shaking free of his melancholy.

"I can manage you nosy git." Again, Alfred laughed.

"Suit yourself, limey."

Arthur was able to get in the bathroom and close the door. He fumbled his way to the toilet, where he had to sit, because he couldn't see to aim. He was able to get his pants undone but getting them back up proved to be quite difficult with bound hands. Over Arthur's dead body was he going to ask Alfred for help, the situation was already embarrassing enough. With firm determination he eventually prevailed. When he was done he began fumbling for the sink. He felt something- he guessed it was a faucet. He tried to grab it and it slipped through his fingers. A second later a loud clatter of shattering glass echoed through the small room.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" Alfred called from just outside.

He wanted so badly to say yes, but with glass on the floor he was forced to tell the truth. "No!" Arthur growled in frustration. He was sure there was now broken glass all over the floor, and of course he was barefoot.

"Can I come in?"

Arthur sighed. At least his pants were done up. "Yes." He heard the door open, and he stood perfectly still, wishing he wasn't so ashamed of something he couldn't help. "I'm sorry, I broke something."

"Just a glass," Alfred answered dismissively. "Hold still while I clean it up."

"I'm sorry."

Arthur felt fingers brush his cheek "It is just a glass Captain Kirkland. Nothing special, unlike some other things." He heard the pieces of glass tinkle against each other and then clank into something metal. Still, Arthur didn't move. "Ok, all done." He felt the American grab his hand "Come on, take it slowly though."

As Arthur turned he grumbled "I was just trying to find the sink." He then felt Alfred approach him. First a hand on his waist, then the solidness of him pressed against his back. He felt so warm and so protective. Alfred pushed him forward until Arthur felt the counter against the tops of his thighs. Alfred reached around him and Arthur heard water begin to run. Alfred took his hands and guided them to the stream, which was warm. Then the American's hands left for the briefest second Arthur wondered what was going on, but then Alfred's hands returned and began to move against his. He felt soap and smelled the instantiations scent of lilac. He felt like a child, standing there while someone else washed his hands. And yet at the same time, the gesture was incredibly intimate. The closeness of their bodies and Alfred's chin resting on his shoulders. Arthur was overcome with the desire to stay in this very position forever.

"Your tail is moving to the side again." Alfred's tone was conversational "Why does it keep doing that?"

Arthur gulped. There was no reason to hide it "It's a sign of submission... sexual submission."

He anticipated the man's reaction, but all he got was a kiss to his cheek and an "Oh," as his response. Alfred turned off the water and put a towel in Arthur's hands, though he still did not move away. "We have been searching your ship."

"Really? I thought you had probably blown it up."

"We need some sort of ship to transport the prisoners back," Alfred explained "But that is beside the point of why I brought this up. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"I would bloody love to get out of these pants." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Alfred laughed. One of his hands slid down Arthur's stomach, but stopped short of his waistband.

"I think we both know how much I would like to help you with that."

"I only meant-"

"I know," he chuckled "I don't blame you. I would give you a pair of mine but I'm afraid they would be too big in the leg. I'll bring back some from your room."

"You know where it is?"

"We have your ships mainframe under out control. Location programs will tell me."

Arthur nodded "Thank you."

"Is there anything else?"

Arthur nibbled on his lower lip. There was something else, and although he felt foolish for asking it, he also suspected the American would understand. Arthur turned to face him, even though he still couldn't see him. The space was tiny, and now he could feel their stomachs touch as their legs intertwined. Arthur's bound hands were wedged between their bodies. "I would like to be able to shave."

Yet again, Alfred laughed softly. A finger brushed Arthur's cheek. "It is true, you are a bit scruffy."

"It itches and it drives me insane."

"I have a razor," Alfred offered "If you do not mind me doing it for you." Arthur was thankful for the offer. He did not want to imagine trying to do it himself. Alfred pushed him gently backward against the counter. "Sit here."

The countertop was a little more then a foot wide. Arthur scooted back as far as he could, leaning against the wall behind him. It felt smooth and cold against his bare back so Arthur was fairly certain it was a mirror. Immediately to Arthur's left he heard the water gush forth. It splashed as Alfred allowed the sink to fill partway. A cabinet opened and closed. Then the water turned off. Alfred gripped Arthur's knees, pushing them roughly apart and wedging himself between them. The sudden erotic aspect added to the simple act of shaving they were about to do made Arthur tremble. He did not try to hide his awakening arousal. Arthur's bound hands were in his lap, and Alfred groin pushed against them. The American had an obvious and very impressive erection. Without thinking Arthur brushed his knuckles over the bulge. He realized all too soon his mistake as Alfred moaned and pushed further into the touch. It made Arthur gasp. Alfred hooked his hand under Arthur's left knee, pushing it up toward his shoulder so that he could grind more easily against him. Warm lips brushed Arthur's throat. "You have no idea how tempting you are," Alfred said breathlessly "I wish I **had** helped you out of those pants."

The thought of it made Arthur shiver. Alfred kissed his neck, pushing against him again. Arthur's heart raced. The kisses felt so good. The pressure and erection between his spread knees was divine. He raised his other knee to match the one he held, allowing his bottom to slide toward him, and his groin to brush harder against him. The American's withheld erection felt hard against his buttocks and he moaned. Alfred's right hand began to caress Arthur's nipple. The Brit tried not to whimper. Alfred moaned again, this time from frustration. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered. He pulled away and let go of Arthur's knee. The beautiful pressure was gone. Arthur wanted to scream. He didn't want it to stop. He wished he could relive that moment over and over again. Alfred stayed between his knees, but eased off on the pushing so hard against him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes! God yes!" Arthur practically screamed.

There was a long silence and then with barely controlled amusement Alfred said "I...was talking about the shaving."

Color exploded on Arthur face and he wanted nothing more then to dive into a black hole. "I-I knew that!" he said defensively, even as the American burst out laughing. "Oh, shut it!"

Still laughing Alfred managed to brokenly say "Look...up... a bit." His finger nudged Arthur's chin, and then he began to massage a cool, moist substance into Arthur's stubble. The clean, cold, masculine smell of the shaving lotion was surprisingly familiar- and then Arthur realized it was the same oceanic smell he had come to associate with the American. Arthur found himself relaxing despite everything. He sat there, blind to everything, his hands bound, completely helpless as Alfred attended him. The slow, gentile rhythm of the razor over his skin was strangely hypnotic, punctuated by the splash of water as he rinsed the blade clean. Alfred didn't speak, but he titled Arthur's head every which way with his fingers. His hands were gentile and Arthur never once felt a nick.

He was aware of every single touch. Arthur didn't know if Alfred noticed this but every time he went to rinse the razor his left hand would come to rest of Arthur's thigh. It made Arthur's heart skip a beat each and every time. He became hyper-sensitive of the American's groin brushing against his as he moved. They were both still hard, and both of them knew it. He wondered what Alfred looked like. He was clean shaven, of that Arthur was sure. He had never felt any stubble or hair any of the times they had kissed, which pleased him. He hated facial hear. The man's hair was also long enough to brush his cheeks but Arthur doubted it was any length longer then his ears. Other then that he knew nothing. Nothing except the frightening pleasure of his touch.

"Finsihed," Alfred said, much too soon for Arthur's preference. He patted Arthur's face dry with a towel, wiping away the last traces of the lotion. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Alfred ran a fingertip down his cheek. He felt the American's other hand resting on his thigh. Gods, it felt good.

Alfred cupped Arthur's face in his hands "Every time I see you, I want you more. Maybe it would be better if I left you alone with your men." His thumb brushed over Arthur's lips. He released a held breath "I must be an idiot like you say," he said "I hunger for you as if I'm a dying man. Even though I know being with you, Captain Kirkland, would be the end of your military career."

Alfred started to pull away and Arthur felt a torrent of dread crashed down on him. He hooked his feet behind the American's legs, holding him between his knees. His bound hands went upward, searching for his face. When he found it, he grasped it, and then pressed his mouth against Alfred's in a bone melting kiss. He felt Alfred's hand clench on his thigh. It was so unbelievably easy to let himself fall over the edge. When they parted Arthur smiled. "Arthur."

"What?"

"My name, it's Arthur."

For a heartbeat, Alfred didn't react at all. Arthur sat there, his heart pounding in his ears and chest, feeling a if he could barely breath. Then he felt the American lean close. He felt warm breath against his lips. "Arthur," Alfred said, and Arthur could hear the smile in his voice. "I like it. It suits you." Alfred kissed him. He wasn't aggressive. His lips were soft. His mouth was warm. The tip of his tongue teased against Arthur's lips. Arthur forgot his hands were bound. He tried to pull them apart. He wanted to touch the other man and put his arms around him. He wanted to pull their bodies flush against one another. His arms were wedged tightly between them. Alfred wrapped one of his arms around him. The other cupped the back of his head, pulling lightly on Arthur's hair. He parted his lips, much to Alfred's relish. Arthur let him deepen the kiss. Arthur let Alfred's tongue brush his, and felt as though he lost all control of himself. Any resolve he might have had to stop this before it went to far disappeared in one frantic heartbeat. Arthur melted against him, whimpering. He felt the change when it triggered in Alfred too.

Alfred became more aggressive. He growled as he kissed Arthur harder. He couldn't seem to decide what to do with his hands. They were everywhere, pulling his hair, stoking his back, teasing his nipples. It made Arthur dizzy. Alfred broke their kiss suddenly, although he didn't let go. Arthur could hear him breathing hard, and it almost seemed as though Arthur could _feel_ him looking at him. "You have no idea how crazy I am for you," he nearly panted "I don't know what to do first."

"Please," Arthur gasped. He didn't know what he was begging for and he didn't care. "Please, Alfred."

Alfred groaned and rocked his hips forward, making Arthur hiss in pleasure "That's the first time you have said my name." He pulled away, but only enough to reach down and touch the tie at Arthur's wrists "Arthur, do I dare cut you free?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer when the door nearly slammed open and a loud energetic voice reverberated off the walles "Buon giorno captain!"

"Fuck!" Alfred hissed harshly and Arthur felt the man's head fall to his left shoulder. Arthur also heard soft booted footsteps as the voice drew closer.

"Captain? Captain? Oh! Captain there you are." The door to the bathroom was still open. Arthur wished more then anything he could see the man that was currently interrupting them so that he might strangle him. From his accent he was obviously Italian. "Oh, and I see you have a handsome fella with you." His voice was too cheery "Complimenti Americano!"

A dark laugh escaped Alfred and made Arthur shiver. "Yes, thank you Feliciano." Alfred said curtly "Now **what** is it?"

Feliciano's voice went down a level in cheeriness "Oh, well... you told me to inform you when the planets contacted us about the ransoms. Well, they just did."

Alfred groaned "Thank you Feliciano. That will be all."

Arthur heard the hurried frantic steps as the soft booted feet nearly ran out of the room. Arthur could only assume being agressive with the crew was not something Alfred did often. Alfred took several steadying breaths "I really... really hate your planet right now."

Arthur couldn't help but smile "If it make you feel better, I hate them too." He thought back to the Italian "You called that man Feliciano. As in, the partner of the man named Ludwig, who is German?"

"One and the same." Alfred said distractedly with a long sigh.

Arthur titled his head to one side "A German and an Italian. Seems like they would make a truly confusing couple?"

Alfred chuckled "No more so then an American and a Brittan." Alfred lifted his head and kissed Arthur one last time before he moved away. "Duty calls, even for pirates. Now the interesting thing will be getting report from Honda about the ransoms... while having this obvious erection." His tone sounded both embarrassed and comical. He helped Arthur out of the bathroom and walked him to his bed when he sat the man down "Stay here. I will be back as fast as I can." He kissed him again "Believe me."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Ten review in less than a few hours. So, as stated below, here is the new chapter.

New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday and per every ten reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING!** Sexual language, talking about fetishes, and oral stimulation are in this chapter. This is an erotic sci-fi so there will be detail. You have been warned.

**Starships**

_Chapter Ten_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur patiently awaited Alfred's return. He couldn't move from the bed, for fear that he might break something again. So he simply sat and lay there. After several minuets he rolled onto his side and contemplated going to sleep. He closed his eyes, for what use was it to have them open, and breathed in deeply. The bed was pungent with the scent of ocean breeze and Alfred's own masculine musk. Arthur groaned as he buried his face into the covers and pillows, which the American seems to have a lot of. Arthur didn't mind. He loved a bed piled high with softness. It was every cat's wet dream after all. The smell of him alone had Arthur's sex painfully hard. He rubbed himself against the covers and imagined it was Alfred he was writhing against. He no longer cared about all the reasons he probably shouldn't do what he was about to do. He wanted the man in every way possible and he was sick of denying himself.

He heard the man's footsteps even before he opened the door. Arthur immediately sat up and turned his head in the direction of the noise. He couldn't help but feel like a cat greeting his master at the door. He heard the door shut behind the man, and he smelled the scent of tea and warm biscuits. Arthur's mouth immediately watered. The American was a god! Not only did he know how to make Arthur agreeable to his every desire but he also had brought his favorite breakfast, though probably unknowingly. He heard the tray clank as it was set down, yet still the man had not said one word to him.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked curiously. After what had happened just before Alfred left Arthur had expected the man to come rushing in, lock the door, and try his best to pound him into the mattress. Arthur felt two hands grasp his and guide him to stand. He was lead over to the table where he was then urged to sit in a chair.

"I made raspberry and peach tea and we had some biscuits left over from this morning. I brought jelly and butter to put on top of them. Is that alright?"

Arthur frowned "Yes." He felt around the table for the teacup, which was eventually handed to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Eat first," Alfred sighed. He sounded tired. Arthur hoped he wasn't too tired. He was not going to be happy if after everything else the moment he finally gave in was when the American gave up. If Alfred did that he was likely to get his eyes scratched out. But for now, he would give the man the benefit of the doubt. After Arthur had finished one cup of tea and set it down he then patiently waited for Alfred to speak. Alfred cleared his throat "Well, you already know that we have received word from the planets," he said at last.

Arthur could tell by his tone of voice it wasn't good. "And?"

"They have agreed to pay the prince's ransom, but not yours."

"Not _mine_?" Arthur repeated with barely contained resentment "Do they think I have betrayed them?" Of course he had but not in the way the planet had probably thought, and how would they have known?

"I'm sorry, I didn't say that right. They have denied payment for everyone **but** the prince."

Arthur felt his anger slowly build like a tea kettle ready to blow. He tightened his hand into fists on his lap. He could feel every hair in his tail stand on end. "What **exactly** did they say? I need to know." He added the last part just in case Alfred refused to answer.

"The exact message was, 'None of the crew is of sufficient importance to warrant such an extravagant ransom'. Which is a total lie. As ransoms go I think our demands were fairly reasonable." Alfred had said it to make Arthur laugh, but unfortunately he was not in the mood.

Arthur was speechless. Yes, Vash had hinted as much in their last conversation, but yet a part of him had still not expected the planets to so callously throw away the lives of the men that worked for them. Resentment bubbled up inside him as he began remembering different aspects of his past. From the moment he had taken his first breath he had been placed in the academy. He had not been allowed to go outside for the first few years except for combat training class. When he had been about ten years old they had introduced them to society and had taught them how to live within it. As if they had been little less then dumb savages that didn't even know how to greet someone. Arthur had just assumed it had been the normal scholastic system for all children. He hadn't realized until he was a teenager that his education was different. He had willingly been their pawn, blindly given them his loyalty and devotion, and what had they ever done to deserve it? They had denied him even the basic comfort of parental or friendly contact to comfort him in the night. They had made him after all. No one could possibly understand the suffocating loneliness it was to lay awake at night, in the dark, with no one to hold your hand, and to not even have memories to look back on as touching moments in an otherwise indifferent world.

"Arthur."

Arthur shook himself out of his reverie "Hm? Sorry, dozed off a bit."

"Arthur, you're crying." Arthur felt a warm hand brush his cheek and the wet sting of moisture spread over his skin.

Arthur wanted to push his hand away, but it felt so nice. Instead he leaned into it. "I'm fine. Tell me, what happens now?"

Alfred sighed "That's up to you and your men. We don't deal with slave markets, but we do still want to turn a profit."

"How?"

"Basically, it is every man for himself. They'll each have a chance to present an offer. Maybe someone who will pay the ransom, weather it be family or themselves. Information is also good, or man power. But myself and the other captains are usually very selective about who we let join our ranks. We only accept people we can trust."

"What happens to the men who have none of that?"

"They'll be left at the closest port."

"Marooned?" Arthur frowned.

"Sorry, I should have said next active port. Not some hole in the wall space joint with buck-toothed aliens that slur and scratch themselves. There are plenty of ways for able bodied men to find their way home."

"Even without their sight?" Arthur asked a bit sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

Arthur leaned over and ran his hands through his hair. It seemed to him that everyone around him had proven unworthy of his loyalty, expect for Vash and the man currently sitting across from him. His men and he were no longer in the planet's employ, so Arthur felt he had no reason to ever question the passion between him and the American again. With that decision, he realized only one tie remained to his old life. He wanted to sever it before he laid with Alfred tonight. "I want to see the prince. No, I **need** to see him."

It took Alfred a moment to answer "Why?" he sounded suspicious.

"I need to know if he's the one that sold us out."

"I could tell-"

"I know, but I need to hear it from him."

Arthur heard him get up and walk around the table. He felt the American take his elbow and help him to his feet. "I'll take you myself." He licked his lips and hesitated a moment "Will you... come back here with me afterward?"

There was so much guarded hope in his voice. It made Arthur smile "I'll go anywhere as long as it is with you."

He heard Alfred take in a sharp breath at his words. "I...um... brought a few of your things." He sounded embarrassed.

"I hope clean pants are one of them."

"Among other things." Now his tone took on an amused quality. He caressed Arthur's bear arm. "Did I ever tell you that you have a terrific body?" Alfred's soft lips brushed his. His fingers played at Arthur's buckle. "Do I finally get to help you out of these clothes?"

Arthur took to much delight in answering him "Yes." He parted his lips and let Alfred kiss him as he undid the belt and the zipper. Arthur loved the man's smell. He found himself constantly sniffing him, especially at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He didn't know weather to find this more basic animal attraction creepy or erotic. Regardless, he loved the way the man tasted, and the way he sighed against his lips as the American's tongue found his. God he loved open mouthed kisses with this man. He wondered why he had ever hated them in the first place. Maybe it was because his few previous lovers had just tried to stick it down his throat rather then make it a sort of dominance game. Alfred slid Arthur's uniform pants, which were a dark navy blue; down off his hips before letting them fall to the floor. Arthur gulped as the cool air hit his skin. He now stood completely naked before Alfred. His bound wrists were the only scrap of fabric left.

He heard Alfred take in a steadying breath "You've been bare underneath those pants this entire tame?"

Arthur blushed "I had just been getting ready for bed when your ship attacked." He tried to explain.

He laughed throatily. He caressed Arthur's hip with his hand as he kissed along his jaw. "I'm glad I didn't know. As if seeing you half naked wasn't giving me blue balls already." He pulled away slightly, although his hand was still of Arthur's back. "I really hate the idea of putting clothes back on you when I've worked so hard to get them off. But I suppose it will be fun to take them off yet again when you're under me moaning my name." Arthur had no doubt about that. Alfred made a low, long whistle, and Arthur jumped as he felt a finger tail down his chest. "Putting you in clothes should be illegal." Arthur felt Alfred push against him, making his erection evident against his bare hip. His lips nibbled Arthur ear, making him gasp. One of his hands slid down his back to grab his ass possessively. "I can not wait to get you off," Alfred whispered.

Arthur licked his lips "Please, I don't want to see the prince like this. Please." Arthur felt himself being pushed backward until his back came against a wall. He felt fingernails scrape down his chest and stomach as Alfred lowered himself to his knees. Arthur blushed. He wasn't really- his erection was firmly grasped and warm breath ghosted across the tip. He sucked in s breath.

"Don't worry. This time there will be no interruptions." He chuckled "I already warned the crew that if anyone even dared go near my room for the rest of the night I would assign Ludwig to cooking duty for the rest of the month." He gave Arthur's erection along lick from base to head "God, you taste even better than I imagined." Arthur wanted to speak, but he couldn't form words. His body just trembled and his tail moved to wrapped around his right leg. The cat ears at the top of his head began to twitch, a sign that they were about to stand up rather then remain in there adorable folded fashion.

His erection was beautiful, hard and pulsing in Alfred's grip. Alfred wondered if the Brit even knew that his feeling, which had originally been a mixture of curiosity and desire, had now grown into something more permanent. He rubbed his flushed cheek against the needy shaft in his hands and breathed in Arthur's warm musk. Not waiting a moment longer he leaned forward and took Arthur's sex into his mouth. He swirled his talented tongue around the broad head to start with, lapping at the droplets of precum and then took Arthur deeper. Alfred heard Arthur's almost mewl like cry, which he found incredibly adorable. As he looked up he saw that the Brit's ears were standing up again. He smiled around Arthur's penis. He flicked his tongue over the slit and watched Arthur's face turn bright red as he moaned loudly. Alfred loved the little noises the man made as the thick shaft slid between his soft lips and went down his willing throat. He reveled in the deep desire that coursed through his blood.

Alfred swallowed, milking Arthur's cock, trying to increase the flow of the tangy precum. He was rewarded with Arthur's hand going to his hair. It was then he realized his wrists were still bound. That would not do. With his free hand he tugged at the tie and with a few rough pulls it unraveled. Arthur groaned in approval as his hands were free, both of them fisting in Alfred's hair. "Finally, I can touch you." Arthur whimpered. Alfred looked up into the unfocused green eyes of the man that had complete possession of his heart. Alfred pressed against Arthur, taking his sex even deeper, waning to hear Arthur scream. If Alfred had his way everyone on this ship would know the Brit belonged to him.

The look on Arthur's face was unbridled passion and overwhelming pleasure. Alfred drew back and lapped at the head sensually. He could feel how close Arthur was. The man was practically standing on his toes. "Do you want to cum Arthur?" Alfred asked in a teasing tone. God he loved saying that name, Arthur. Arthur whimpered, his ears moving backward to push flat against his head in displeasure.

"Please, please."

"Do you promise to tell me your fetish later?"

He mewed "Yes you bloody bastard now suck me!" Alfred didn't have to be told twice. With one hand he cupped Arthur's testicles and with the other he stroked upward on the shaft. He almost slammed Arthur to the back of his throat and swallowed, making his throat constrict around the Brit. Arthur gasped loudly and then started screaming different obscenities as his body stiffened and trembled. Alfred closed his eyes and swallowed eagerly, drinking the thick jets of hot cum as they spurted from the tip. He savored every drop for the mini victory it was. Arthur's hands in his hair pulled him close, as he allowed Alfred to suck him dry.

Arthur legs buckled and he wound have fallen if Alfred had not caught him. "Wow, maybe giving you release was not the best thing. Can you even walk?" he laughed.

Arthur's mind was nothing but a vale of pink pleasure. He could barely even remember anything after the blinding orgasm. "I'll be fine." He said breathlessly "Just... need time to recover. That was... astounding." Arthur felt his bangs being brushed away from his forehead and a kiss was pressed just above his brow.

"Sex is always better when the person you're doing it with cares about you." A soothing hand stroked down Arthur's spine over and over again and for the first time ever Arthur allowed himself to simply relax and feel. He laid in Alfred's arms, his chin resting against the American's shoulder. After a moment of shared silence Alfred whispered "Do you know that you're purring?" Arthur sleepily shook his head, no. "Do you still want to see the prince?"

The resentment returned to his mind. Arthur inwardly growled as he moved away and rose to his feet. "Yes." He answered.

"I'll help you get dressed then." Arthur was glad Alfred helped him, because he knew he would have fumbled easily. Soon he had a gloriously clean pair of uniform pants on, though still no underwear. Oh well, he could withstand it for the few hours it would be until he was naked again. Alfred zipped and buttoned them for him, although he certainly took the time to tease and brush his fingers against his overly sensitive erection. Arthur had never had multiple orgasms in one night. He found himself looking forward to laying with Alfred and experiencing what a second orgasm would feel like. He had been told that they only grew in intensity. Then Alfred guided his feet into a pair of boots. Alfred had then slid his arms into a long sleeve blouse shirt. Arthur recognized the feel of the material and knew what shirt it was immediately. It was his custom white dress shirt with the ruffle on the chest just below the neckline. He smirked; the one shirt he had always thought looked like an old fashion pirate outfit. The kind they had once worn when they had sailed on oceans rather then airless space.

"Let me guess. I'm wearing my black pants and black lace up boots?"

"I thought they would look great on you."

"And the fact that I look like a pirate didn't have anything to do with it?"

Alfred mumbled something that sounded like "I can dream can't I."

Arthur didn't know exactly what he meant by that so he let it go. He blushed "Um...will you require any... assistance before we go?"

Alfred laughed "Always so formal." He sighed "Nah, I've waited this long to cum inside you. I can wait an hour or so more."

Arthur's face went as red as a cherry and a jolt of electricity went down his spine "C-cum inside me." His breathing grew frantic "As in..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Alfred's tone sounded confused "Well, yeah. I mean... unless you're worried I have a disease or something. I have condoms-"

"No!" Arthur hadn't meant to yell the protest "I mean-" he shut his eyes tightly, his ears folding back against his head "It's up to you of course. I won't-" he heard Alfred move behind him and felt the man embrace him. The American's hot chest against Arthur's back.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered seductively in his ear. "You're fetish wouldn't happen to have anything to do with sperm would it? Like," his voice dropped dangerously low as he whispered in his cat ear "Cream pie." Arthur lost all ability to breathe as his entire body began to shiver. He stupidly nodded, that was all he could do. Alfred's triumphant laugh was only slightly humiliating "It is! And your embarrassed by that?" his voice sounded thoughtful "That seems rather normal to me."

Arthur turned on him "Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not." Arthur felt a kiss being placed on his cheek. "I think it's hot, and would more then happily fulfill your desire for it."

Arthur gulped, tried to get his breathing under control "C-can we hurry up and do this before I'm back in the same position where I started."

"You looked like you enjoyed being-"

"You know what I meant you god damn wanker!" Alfred laughed, and continued to laugh even as he took Arthur's hand and opened the door.

Alfred led him down the hall. With every step Arthur's heart began to pound more and more. He was all too aware of the fact that they were holding hands. He would have asking if Alfred didn't mind his crew seeing this obvious display of affection, but he knew if Alfred did mind he wouldn't be doing it. He smiled to himself. It was nice being so openly adored. He made himself concentrate on the rout. He'd grown used to the lift and the rout that was from Alfred's room to the medical bay. From what he could tell the medical bay was no where near where Alfred was taking him. He knew only that they were higher up, closer to the ship's back than its belly. Finally, they stopped, and Arthur heard Alfred knock on what he assumed was a door.

Arthur fidgeted as he waited. This was going to be weird. Asking ones former and casual lover if he had betrayed him while said new lover stood by his side. Yeah, that wasn't going to be completely awkward. Arthur jumped as a hand landed on his bottom. Alfred had somehow moved behind him. His fingers slid down, caressing over the crease, over the swell, then down between his legs. Arthur's heart began to race and his penis began to stiffen again inside his pants. "Stop. That. Now." Arthur warned, feeling like he was reprimanding a child. Alfred chuckled, and his hand disappeared.

The door opened suddenly. The air that hit Arthur's nose was heavy with the sweet smell of wine. "Yes?" It was Francis' voice. So effeminate and yet masculine sounding. He sounded annoyed at the interruption, although his annoyance soon turned to confusion. "Captain America. Captain Kirkland," he said. Arthur rolled his eyes. Ok, there were **way** too many Captains on this ship. But at least Arthur had his first answer. The rat could see. "Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Arthur wanted to see you." Alfred answered.

Francis' chuckle was full of arrogance "I see." Arthur felt someone take his hand, and he was sure it wasn't Alfred. "You just couldn't stay away, Artie." Arthur wanted to groan in disgust. The man was hot, but truthfully he had never really been that much of a turn of for him. To arrogant. The nick name, which Arthur loathed, Francis had given him just because he knew it annoyed him to no end. "Thank you for escorting him here." Francis obviously said to Alfred.

"Take. Your. Hand. Off. Him." Alfred's voice was tight and very very low, not at all like the light-hearted teasing or loving tone he had heard not moments before. A shiver of ice ran down Arthur's spine. He felt as if the American were about to kill everything and anything that stood in his way. To Francis' credit, he let Arthur's hand drop almost immediately. Which saved Arthur the trouble of pulling it away.

Francis' tone changed yet again, now he sounded amused "I see. The little robin has found himself an eagle." He took a steadying breath "I'm on my last bottle of wine. And could you send some food up, perhaps some that actually tastes good."

"You know very well you are welcome to go look for it yourself. But I guess that would require you doing work, wouldn't it?" Alfred replied. Arthur could literally feel the chill in the air. If the temperature dropped any lower they would have a blizzard in the hall.

"Hmph, why is Artie-"

"Arthur." Arthur corrected.

Francis sighed "Why is Arthur not looking at me?" The question was directed at Alfred. "Have I become that repulse?" Now that question was directed at Arthur.

Arthur wanted more then anything to say yes, just to completely destroy the man's ego as a way of revenge. But, he knew it wasn't true and it was a childish move. "They used flashguns on us!"

"Oh... I... didn't know." At least he had the decency to sound apologetic "Well, I suppose it could be worse, Arthur," he said, and Arthur winced and gritted his teeth against the anger.

"Tell me, Francis, did you give the pirates our lock codes?"

A moment of stunned silence, then "Yes." he sighed again and then added quickly "But I told them not to hurt anyone they took prisoner." Well, wasn't that nice.

Arthur growled "Was marriage really that terrifying to you?"

Francis' voice cracked "I can't get married. It would be the end of me, my life. I would rather be free to love then cut off and stuck in a loveless marriage." He had a point, but it was a selfish and pathetic one. Arthur hung his head. Well, at least he had his answer.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** And here is the next chapter! I'll upload the next one in a day or two, I need to catch up on some calculus homework and upload another chapter for my other fic. But don't worry; I don't plan on making you guys wait for more then two days. You guys have been awesome and in my opinion deserve updates as frequently as I can make them. This fic is over a hundred reviews and I could not be happier! Thank you so much! Your thoughts and praise make my day.

Alright, just a few little notes and then I'll be off. One, the Robin and Eagle are the national birds of Britain and America, respectively. I also hope I didn't cross the line with Arthur's fetish. I literally debated whether making it known of not. I'm always so worried that I go too far with my imagination and erotic writing. But regardless, the next chapter will be the long awaited for pomf pomf (lemon) chapter. And no, it will not be the only one. So stay tuned for more USUK goodness!

New chapters will be uploaded every Friday/Saturday and per every ten reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!** I do not hold back when it comes to sex scenes, I mean it. Not to mention this is an erotic fic after all. You have been warned! Now, it's pomf pomf time.

**Starships**

_Chapter Eleven_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred was silent as he led Arthur back to his room. He didn't touch Arthur except to guide him into the lift. A moment after the doors shut and the lift began to move Arthur felt it come to an abrupt halt. He knew they could not be there already. "Is something going on?" Arthur asked.

"I stopped the elevator." His voice held no emotion what so ever. Arthur gulped. "I didn't realize you already had a lover," Alfred continued bitterly.

"Wait! Hold on a second. That twit isn't my lover!"

"_**Artie?**_" the way he said it made the word sound as if it were the most repulsive thing in the galaxy. "Care to explain that." He made a sound of disgust "It takes me weeks to get you to even tell me your name and that frog eating bastard has a nick name for you! Do you delight in tormenting me? Was that it this whole time?!"

Arthur growled "Shut it! You aren't listening to me! He isn't and never was my lover!" Arthur nearly bellowed. "Yes, I've had sex with him! Since you seem so interested in knowing that fact." He hissed. He took a breath, trying to calm himself "It wasn't even sex really. Most of our couplings only happened because he was bored and ordered me to. And I was bored and bound by duty." He hated saying it out loud, admitting it just made him feel dirty. "We never had any romantic feels for each other. If anything, we hate each other's guts. None of my partners have ever made me feel-" he caught himself. He had been about to say something completely cheesy. Dear god what was wrong with him?

"Go on."

Arthur bit his lower lip. The jealous idiot was really going to make him say it. "Fine! None of my previous partners have ever made me feel even a quarter of what I feel with you."

Alfred was quiet for a long moment. The small lift was infuriatingly silent and Arthur's ears even strained to pick up their unsteady breathing. Then he heard Alfred take a step and before he knew it Arthur felt himself being pushed against the wall. "I'm sorry," the American apologized "It was unfair of me to jump to conclusions before asking you about it. However," his voice dropped down to a low whisper "you should have told me before we went to see him. When I saw him touch you..." his voice tailed off and he gave Arthur a rather painful nip to his neck, causing the Brit to gasp. "Before I take you back, tell me you are mine."

Arthur couldn't help the smirk that came to his face, even if Alfred's demanding demeanor was pissing him off a little, "Jealous?" he teased.

"Extremely, now swear it to me."

Arthur's brows furrowed. He was genuinely surprised the man admitted it so openly "It really means that much to you?"

"Yes." His voice sounded strained, as if he were battling some strong emotion.

Arthur sighed "I'm yours," hearing himself say it with his own voice made him a little embarrassed.

He felt Alfred give him a quick peck on the cheek before moving away. "Good."

Arthur inwardly shook his head, jealous moron. As if he could feel- he paused. Feel? Did he feel something for the American? More than just desire? The question made him uncomfortable so he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Has Francis been living like that ever since we came on board?"

"Yes. He's had the best of everything in our cargo bay. Wine, pasta, and..._chocolate_." By the emphasis on the last word Arthur could tell which was the commodity Alfred was most resentful about. He had to hide a smile. The man's simple desires were rather endearing at times. "I mean, we're pirates for fuck's sake. Does he think the best things in the universe just grow on trees that we can freely pick from?" Something akin to a growl escaped Alfred. "He would use less, if we took it out of his share."

"He's in for a cut?" Arthur jolted as he felt the lift start to move again.

"Of course, the entire kidnapping was his idea."

"How much?"

"Not as much as you would think. He actually doesn't really seem to care about the money. Now that I've seen that little spat between you two, maybe he doesn't want money but really wants freedom like he said." He chuckled.

"You find his hatred of matrimony amusing?"

"A little." Alfred breathed in a steadying breath "Settling down with one person just doesn't bother me I guess. In fact, I think it would be kind of nice. Waking up to the same person sleeping next to you day after day, maybe have a kid." He shrugged "You know, the basics." Alfred was kind of glad Arthur couldn't see, because then the Brit couldn't see that he was looking at him as he said it.

Arthur laughed "I can not imagine Francis ever wanting either of those things." He heard the lift open and felt Alfred grab his hand. The rest of the walk to Alfred's quarters was quiet, because both of their minds were occupied with their own thoughts. Arthur heard another door open and immediately knew when they had reached the room due to the carpet. He was led to the bed and he felt Alfred begin to untie his boots. After his boots Arthur felt Alfred take a seat on the bed close to him. Hands grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head. The American pulled Arthur against him.

His body felt hard and strong. Arthur's hand went to his shoulder to wrap around his neck. Alfred slid his hands down Arthur's back to grip his ass. As he squeezed, the tightness of the pants he wore pulled between his legs in both an uncomfortable and stimulating way. Arthur's heart began to pound in his ears as they began to twitch. "I love your ears." Alfred whispered. One of his hands reached up to massage the right kitty ear between his thumb and forefinger. Arthur gasped and literally purred. Arthur felt himself growing harder within the confines of his pants.

Alfred's fingers began to tug at the buttons on Arthur's trousers, and the Brit's breath caught in his throat. "You are incredible." Alfred lips brushed against Arthur's jaw, moving toward the ear. "I will fuck the memory of any other man from your mind. You are mine." His hands pushed Arthur's pants down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He gripped and squeezed Arthur's buttocks, causing the man to moan.

"Alfred," Arthur moaned, knowing how saying the man's name would affect the American. "Please. I want you inside me."

Apparently, that was all the American needed to hear. He let Arthur go. The Brit could hear rustling, the thud of boots hitting the floor as they were tossed aside, and the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone. Arthur wanted to scream. The man was undressing and because of his blindness he wasn't seeing a bloody thing. It was more than unfair! It was cruel torture! The thought of Alfred naked made him weak with need. A thought occurred to him. He might not be able to see Alfred, but he could damn well feel ever curve and dip of that body and get an image in his mind.

The bed jostled as Arthur felt the American jump onto it. He grabbed Arthur again and kissed him, his hard, warm, naked body pressed up against Arthur's own. It was heaven. Arthur's hands ventured Alfred's form. His fingertip first grazing over the man's shoulders, then his palms surfed down the smooth skin of his back and up the rise of his buttocks. He grasped the American, a cheek in each hand. Tight, round, and firm. Very nice. After sufficient groping Arthur skimmed his fingernails along the man's hip and over his hip bones. One hand dipped lower to cup his erection, just to get a feel for the size. From what Arthur felt, it was more than satisfactory. He pawed the man's stomach, which felt for the most part flat and muscular. His fingers traveled upward to a strong well defined chest, much to Arthur's appreciation. "Enjoying reading my body by brail?" Alfred's tone was as much joking as it was seductive.

Arthur smiled "Yes. It was a wonderful read."

"Thank you." His lips trailed down Arthur's chest to then circle his navel "You're not so bad looking yourself. Truthfully, you're the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He nipped at Arthur's stomach just above his erection. His warm tongue left cool, wet spots on his flesh. He gripped Arthur's ass with both hands, kneading and pulling. Arthur groaned and arched his back. His lips and teeth moved lower, and Arthur gasped when once again he felt Alfred' breath on the head of his erection. His tongue caressed the tip. Arthur's hand went to intertwine in Alfred's hair, pulling him closer. He moaned loudly as the warmth of that talented tongue spread across the head of his cock. Alfred moaned, too. He became more aggressive, licking and gently scraping his teeth along the Brit's sex but not taking it into his mouth.

"Oh god," Arthur spoke breathlessly.

Suddenly Alfred moved, changing their position until they were laying on the bed one next to the other. Arthur almost whimpered at the loss of the American's mouth but then he felt the man's sex press and rock against his. Arthur gasped at the sensation and rocked his hips forward to meet Alfred's every movement. His fingers probed downward, between his legs, where they probed and touched against his anus. Alfred moved on top of him and Arthur wrapped his legs around him as he pressed against him hard, using both his hands and dry humping to make Arthur's world spin.

Alfred was talking in his, low, urgent whisper that Arthur could not make out because he was so lost in pleasure. The American didn't seem to care that he didn't hear him. He felt as if he had lost himself to undeniable need that the American had kindled within him. He wanted more and everything Alfred could give. Arthur nearly came when he felt Alfred nip his cat ear. All of his previous partners had never done anything with his feline features, but Alfred seemed to be utterly entranced with them. He mewed "I love it when you make little noises like that. I wonder," one hand left Arthur's bottom to then stroke down the length of his tail. Arthur lost all ability to breath as his body stiffened. It was a raging battle within his own body to not orgasm at that exact moment. His body trembled as he grabbed himself, squeezing the base of his shaft tightly. He heard Alfred chuckle "Almost lose control?"

Almost was an understatement, but Arthur contented himself with nodding. His breathing was labored. He needed to do something, anything, to just give himself a break so that their first mating would not be over in a manner of minutes. Arthur trailed his hands up Alfred's muscular arms, over his shoulder, and up his neck to his head, where he buried his fingers in his hair. His hair was short and felt soft to his touch. "What color is it?" Arthur asked.

"Blonde." Alfred laughed "But not as blonde as yours. I'm more of a honey blonde where as you're a golden blonde. I'm afraid I've become somewhat vain since I met you. I spend a ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror before you arrive, even though I know you can't see me." The confession made Arthur smile. He moved his fingers forward to carefully explore his face. The first thing he came in contact with was something hard that moved the moment he touched it. "Oh, sorry."

"What was that?"

"My glasses. I should have known something was up when the world started looking all foggy." He joked.

"You wear glasses?" Arthur was surprised. Since the discovery of laser fusion and cell development, hardly anyone had any imperfections with their bodies anymore. People with bad eyesight, paraplegics, all of that had faded out centuries ago.

"I know, I'm still a bit archaic. I've done contacts too, but they are hard to come by."

So, his erotic captor wore glasses. That was a twist. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

There was a moment of silence "Um... I do have stars on my hips."

"... What?"

"I have a trail of about three stars on each side of my hips. They're not very big. I think that's probably because I was complaining so much about the pain. I was also kind of tipsy at the time." Arthur didn't know weather to be surprised or find that extremely hot. Arthur felt an insistent finger press against his anus, "Now, do you really want to continue talking?"

Arthur moaned. No he did not. He leaned in and kissed him. Alfred pulled him tight against him. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. There was so much of him Arthur still knew nothing about, but for some reason that didn't matter. He was sure he would eventually learn it over time. "On my chest."

"What?"

"Sit on my chest." Arthur gulped "I want to taste you."

Alfred groaned "I would love that, but I'm a bit bigger then you." Arthur felt arms wrap around his body and then a whoosh of air as he rolled them, changing their position yet again. "Here. Now I won't worry about crushing you."

Arthur growled "I'm not some doll." But at that moment he didn't want to argue. His fingers skimmed along the warm hairless skin until the found the American's sex, thick and hard.

"Ohhh my, Arthur," Alfred gasped as his fingers moved up his shaft to his tip. Circumcised. Arthur smiled. He felt fingers clench in his hair, pulling him forward. He opened his mouth and let the American slide over his tongue. His taste was slightly salty and musky. Although the man kept his fingers tight in his hair, his hip did not move. He held perfectly still and let Arthur explore his length with his mouth and hands. He smelled amazing, and his scent alone had Arthur's own sex twitching. Arthur slid the American's cock deep into his throat. As he pulled back he ran his tongue up along the underside.

"Arthur," Alfred said with a strangled gasp. He used his hands in Arthur's hair to pull him back and away from his erection. Faster than Arthur could register, he felt the bed dip and then his entire body moved upward, straddling Alfred's hips. His cock curved firmly against the seam of his ass. He heard a mechanical sound toward the head of the bed.

"What was that?" Any other questions were lost as warm finger slick with some kind of oil wrapped around and pressed against his anus. The alluring scent of vanilla hung thick in the air.

"That was just the automatic lube dispenser at the top of my headboard." Alfred explained as if it was nothing special. Arthur would have asked more if those damned fingers were not driving him crazy. They teased and stroked him but never penetrated. "I have never wanted anyone the way I want you." Alfred's voice was hushed as he kissed and licked Arthur's neck. "I don't want to ever let you go." At his word not one but two fingers pushed inside. Arthur actually meowed. A dark blush colored his cheek. He was beyond embarrassed but the probing and thrusting fingers felt too good. The way they stretched his walls and the feel of the man's cock pressed against him only made the invasion more intimate. Two more fingers pressed in and then they spread him wide, stretching him further, Arthur felt as if he were completely exposed. Arthur bit his lip, arching his back and pushing his ass against Alfred's hand.

"Please, take me." His hands found and brought the American's face upward for a deep, bone melting kiss. "Alfred."

The fingers left, making Arthur shake and whimper. Desire and lust eclipsed all else. Arthur felt the head being pressed against him a second before his hips were grabbed and pulled down roughly, thrusting Alfred's sex into his body with almost mind blowing intensity. Arthur screamed from the pleasure and momentary pain. Alfred held him there for only a fraction of a second before he began to thrust fast and deep. His hips slammed upward, fucking him hard.

"Fuck yeah." He heard Alfred exclaimed. Arthur's sentiments exactly, how long had he wanted this? And now to finally have it, Arthur was having trouble even thinking. He loved the way Alfred felt inside him, all hot and thick. He filled Arthur completely and with every thrust the man was hitting his prostate. It was a slightly painful sensation but it also made his body explode with overwhelming pleasure. Arthur gritted his teeth as he leaned forward and angled himself just right that when Alfred thrust up he slammed down. The action caused both of them to groan. "Fuck! You have strength!" One of Alfred's hands closed on Arthur's ass, his fingers digging in.

"I like that." Arthur whispered in the American's ear "I like it when you talk dirty, and swear when you get excited." He licked the shell of the man's ear.

Alfred tightened his grip on his ass and slammed into him with a thoroughly male grunt, again and again. Arthur's own body meeting him for every thrust. He was close; he could feel it in his legs, but the position they were in was keeping him from his orgasm. Growling, Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulders and tried to flip them. Unfortunately he did not see where the side of the bed was and they ended up tumbling out of it. Arthur fell on his back and Alfred on top of him, their connection never lost.

Alfred leaned up and opened his mouth to ask if Arthur was alright, when the Brit kissed him roughly "I don't care. Just please, fuck me." He whimpered "I'm so close." He wrapped his legs around his hips, bucking under him. The American's hips pulled away, only to slam against him with a loud smack. Arthur couldn't help but moan in greedy delight. The new position allowed for an even deeper penetration. Alfred continued to slam into him without reservation. He kissed and bit at Arthur's neck and shoulder. Arthur replied with ferocious counterthrusts. He dragged his fingernails up Alfred's back before his hand slid down to feel the muscles of his ass flexing under his palm and dug his fingernails in there to encourage him. The American moaned desperately as his thrusts became swifter.

The sounds of damp flesh striking damp flesh filled the room, understoned by masculine grunts and soft purring. The raw scent of sweat and sex was thick in the air. Arthur writhed under him. Erotic tension coiled tight in his abdomen. His mouth pressed to the American's throat, and his tongue made exciting wet swirls against his pulse. A hand skimmed up Arthur's side to his chest. There it trapped his nipple between thumb and forefinger and squeezed. Arthur's breathing stopped, and he trembled uncontrollably. A hand wrapped around his erection. "Come for me!" Alfred demanded as he slammed into him "Now!"

Release struck, burning up his spine to explode in the back of his skull. Drowning under a molten wave of carnal euphoria, without thought he sank his teeth into the junction of Alfred's neck. Alfred howled. Arthur clawed at his back as he growled. Alfred thrust powerfully only two more times before his body shook violently as he held Arthur close. Arthur felt the man's cock releasing within him and smiling seductively, he licked the wound he had made on Alfred's neck.

He did not mind when the American lost the strength in his arms and fell on top of him. The weight comforted him somewhat, and besides now both their stomachs would be coated in Arthur's cum. He felt it kind of marked the American in a way, as his and his alone. When Alfred pulled out and moved to the side to lie on his back Arthur followed him and laid his head on his chest. A hand began to comb through his hair and stroke down his spine until the base of his tail.

"You're purring again." Alfred chuckled, though he sounded out of breath "I'll take it that's a good sign." Arthur only purred louder. "Wow... I've never had such great sex that I've fallen out of the bed before. You are quite the sensual creature."

"Only with some." Arthur said sleepily, a smile on his face. He frowned "You're not going to leave any time soon are you?"

"No, why?"

The smile returned to Arthur's face and he yawned as he stretched "Good."

Alfred smirked "You like cuddling." It had been a rhetorical question but Arthur had nodded anyway. "Do you want to get back in the bed?" Arthur shook his head, no. Rolling his eyes Alfred looked around. When they had tumbled out of the bed they had taken one of the blankets with them. Leaning up as best he could with Arthur still on his chest he grabbed a pillow and another blanket. He tucked the pillow behind his head and then wrapped the other blanket over them both. Before he leaned back to relax he kissed Arthur's forehead "Good night, my love."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** *sigh* well that was a long horrible few days. It's good to be back at writing again.

To prevent this chapter from having the horrible tentacle/testicle error as in the previous chapter (I still am so ashamed that that happened) my fiancé was kind enough to beta this chapter. Unfortunately for me, my fiancé has a sense of humor and for ever error he corrected he teased me about it maliciously. *face palm* I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed the sex scene!


	12. Chapter 12

**Starships**

_Chapter Twelve_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Arthur." He felt his shoulder being gently shaken. He frowned as he tried to remain asleep. "Arthur, Arthur, wake up." Begrudgingly he blinked his eyes open, but only blackness met his gaze. Crap, he was still blind. He lifted his head and yawned. He felt a hand press against his left cheek and a quick kiss against his right cheek. "Morning."

Arthur turned toward Alfred's voice, "Morning." He rose to his knees and stretched. It took him only a second to remember what they had done just before his little nap. He blushed. He tried to stand, and grimaced a little.

"Are you alright?"

His ass hurt a little, but it was nothing a dose of pain medication would not cure. Yawning again he shook his head "No, I'm fine I just-" whatever he was going to say was lost as he felt something wet drop down the inside of his thigh. Reaching behind him and stroked his fingertips up his inner thigh. "What is this?"

Alfred chuckled "It's my cum. _Remember_?" The last word was just above a sultry whisper. Arthur's face became as red as a cherry; his body froze and grew hot all at once. He felt Alfred come up behind him and wrap his arms around his torso "I thought you said you liked cream pies." He nipped Arthur's neck. "Can you feel it? Do you like the feel of my cum dripping down your legs? Or perhaps," he pressed his obvious erection flush against Arthur's bottom "you want more?" Arthur trembled and moaned. God yes, he did! He pressed back into the American.

Alfred groaned "You have idea how much I just want to fuck you into my bed right now." He sighed and released his grasp, turning Arthur around to face him. "But I actually woke you up to see if you wanted to dine with me."

Arthur paused and tilted his head to one side. "Dine with you?"

"Yeah. It's almost dinner time and everyone is gathering in the kitchen." He explained "I wanted to know if you wanted to join me."

"You mean, we would eat with your crew?" The idea strangely appealed to him, despite his raging hormones and need for Alfred's touch. Besides, there was nothing wrong with taking a break to get some air. "I would get to meet them?"

Alfred laughed "Yeah. Come on, let's get you ready." Arthur felt his hand being grabbed as Alfred began to dress him.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we clean up first?" Arthur stammered.

"Nope." The American kissed and whispered in his ear "I like the idea of you having to sit there while my cum is still inside you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The volume when they entered the kitchen was overwhelming. At first Arthur was startled and had grabbed into Alfred's arm for support, which the American had teased him about. Alfred led him to a table and sat him down. "It'll be easier if you wait here while I get our food," Alfred said "I've sat you next to Toris. He's to your right."

"Captain Kirkland, it's very nice to see you again." The gentile voice came from his right and Arthur turned toward it as he heard Alfred's footsteps retreat. "I hope you are well?"

"We were worried 'Captain America' would never let us see you!" Now that voice sounded like it was the peppy Italian, Feliciano wasn't it. Arthur blushed at his comment. Great, so everyone knew. Was that a bad thing?

"Don't tease him Feliciano." came Toris' voice again. "Here, let me introduce you to some of the men." He took Arthur's hand and pulled it to the middle of the table where he set it down. "As you already know I am Toris. This is Honda."

Arthur felt his hand being grasped gently "Hello, it is nice to meet you." came the distinctly Japanese voice that Arthur remembered from many days ago.

"This is Roderich and Elizaveta."

"Pleasure to finally meet you." said a delicate female voice. Arthur felt his hand being touched by a slender palm with thin delicate fingers.

"I-It's a pleasure to me you too, miss." Arthur replied, though a bit embarrassed.

"This is Feliciano and Ludwig."

Arthur's hand was grasped tightly and then shaken frantically "Oh my it is so nice to finally meet you! Though I guess we did meet before! I'm the one that saw you two in the bathroom remember? Hope I didn't interrupt anything! Oh, you picked a great night to come to dinner. We're having pasta!" The Italian practically cheered the last sentence.

There was a rough irritated growl "No we are not. We had pasta not but a few days ago. Tonight it is every man for himself." The gruffness of his voice left no doubt in Arthur's mind that the man speaking was Ludwig, the German. Arthur felt a little intimidated.

"Then this man chooses pasta!"

"Why do you always choose pasta!?"

Arthur felt Toris continue to move his hand, but this time to Arthur's left and not across the table "Sitting one seat away from you are Matthew, and Lili."

"Hello, Alfred has done nothing but talk about you for the last few days." The voice was male but soft.

Arthur paused "Your voice, I say are you the chap I fought with a few days ago?"

There was a nervous laugh "Um, yes. You broke my nose actually."

"What!" guilt consumed Arthur "I apologize, I..." he didn't know what to say. It had been his intent back then to injure as many pirates as he could. To apologize for it now just seemed redundant.

There was a soft laughed "It's alright. I should have known better than to step in."

Toris interrupted "Lili aren't you going to say hello?"

"Oh! Um..." if it was possible an even softer feminine voice spoke up, trying to be heard through the boisterous chatting of the kitchen. "Hello, My name is Lili. Um... It's nice to have a fellow kimonini on board."

"Fellow? Are you a kimonini too?" Arthur asked.

"Y-yes."

Astounding! Why hadn't Alfred told him about her? "Really? Well, that's wonderful to hear. Tell me, what animal are you?"

"Oh, I'm a bird. A dove, to be specific."

A dove? Bird kimonini, also known as torimimi, were humans that had been genetically altered with bird DNA. Unlike other kimonini their animal features were slightly different. Instead of ears and tails along with their human feature they had wings protruding from their back. Because of this their appearance was actually described as angelic, because they truly did look like angels. So this Lili was a dove, Arthur naturally assumed her wings were the purest snow white. Which, in his mind, fit the sound of her voice and her apparently shy demeanor perfectly.

He would have asked the girl more if Toris had not interrupted them "And behind you are Gilbert, Alfred, Yao, and our cabin boy Ravis."

Arthur turned in his hearing so he could make out the rambunctious conversation that was happening behind him.

"Why are you making such shit! You should just eat my food it is the only food that is awesome!"

"Dude, your food sucks! Last time we all ate that nearly half the crew got sick!"

"I could try and make some of my food? I know how to make really good putra."

"Honestly you three! I'll just make us all some of my food." The voice that yelled that was definitely Chinese.

"But then we'll be hungry an hour later!" both Gilbert and Alfred yelled at once.

"At least my food doesn't suck!" yelled the Chinese man again. Arthur guessed his name was Yao, because out of the names he had been told that was the only one that sounded Asian.

"Yeah, we were beginning to worry Alfred had eaten you whole." Feliciano spoke up.

Arthur turned toward him. What had he said? "Oh, um. I have been a little preoccupied I suppose."

"Don't worry too much about it. Most of us have been where you are now." That came from across the table, it sounded like Honda.

"Well, not exactly where you are now," a sarcastic and loud voice laughed "Most of us ain't been between the man's sheets."

"Gilbert!" Toris yelled. Arthur felt his face turning red again, but everyone laughed. It wasn't cruel or mocking. It seemed almost friendly. "Do not worry about him," Toris patted Arthur's shoulder "he just can't get anyone to come to his bed willingly so he picks on all of us."

"Suck it Toris! I could get a girl if I wanted one!"

"You won't have me, and if you even think about Lili I'll hit you again with my frying pan." Elizaveta commented.

Soft fingers touched Arthur's hand "You're not the only one," Matthew's soft voice nearly whispered in his ear.

Arthur gladly turned his way "Not the only one what?" He though maybe the man was saying that he was not the only man Alfred was consorting with, which wouldn't make sense why the American would be so jealous and protective.

"Not the only member of your crew who's defecting."

Arthur eyebrows raised in surprise "Really? Who else?"

"That ship Captain of yours, I believe his name was Vash?"

"Yes, I've been talking a lot with Captain Vash these lest two days. He seems interested but not quite sure yet."

Arthur felt a little bit better knowing he wasn't the only one. And God knows it would be nice to know someone besides Alfred on this ship. Wait... when had he started thinking he was going to be part of this ships crew? "Here ya go!" Alfred's laughing voice called out as Arthur heard the sound of a plate being set down in front of him. Suddenly the realization that he would have to feel around for his food and eat like that in front of others made him very self conscious.

"I'm not very hungry." Arthur lied.

Alfred's loving voice whispered in his ear "It's tea and scones. My brother showed me how to make them."

Arthur franticly turned toward Alfred "Your brother!? You have a brother!?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"No you did not you bloody idiot! You told me you had a cat never a brother!"

Alfred laughed "Woops, Sorry about that. Yeah, I do have a brother."

Arthur tried to calm himself. It would not do for him to be yelling, even if it did mean he was fitting in with everyone else "Fine then. When can I meet your brother?"

"Um, you just did." said Matthew "I'm Alfred's younger brother."

Arthur was speechless. Alfred laughed "You were sitting next to my brother the whole time. Why do you think I sat you there?"

Arthur fumed "Oh like I can bloody see where you sat me you git!"

"Why are you all so loud!" called Yao.

Elizaveta laughed in amusement "Oh America, he's a natural. He really will fit right in."

The food was good and Arthur actually found he was beginning to enjoy himself when a glass was pressed into his hand. Arthur brought the glass to his nose and took a sniff, vodka and coke. He didn't know who had given him the drink but a minute after it had been given to him Toris and Ravis had yelled "Ivan when did you get here!?" Ignoring the two, and hoping it would settle his nerves, Arthur took a sip. The fizzy taste of the soda and the smooth tang of the vodka flowed over his tongue and sent a warm caress down his spine. He smiled. "Oh? Do you like vodka?"

The voice was unfamiliar to him but Arthur answered "Yes. I'm afraid vodka, beer, and cream are my major weaknesses." He felt the drink taken away from him and a moment later another smaller and ice cold drink was pressed into his finger. "Here try this." Now that was Alfred's voice "It's kind of an American favorite, it's called a White Russian."

"Are you trying to make a joke toward me America?"

"Nah man, that's just what it's called because it has vodka in it."

"Oh? Then I would like to try this too."

Arthur brought the new drink to his lips. He couldn't smell the vodka this time, if anything the drink smelled like chocolate cream. Thoroughly curious Arthur took a tentative sip. The smooth and creamy mixture of vodka, kalua, and the highest quality cream spread over his pallet and made his mouth water. It was delicious! Without hesitation he tipped the glass back and downed the entire thing.

"Wow!" Alfred's hand went to his shoulders. "You ok?"

Arthur nodded as he held up the glass. "Another."

"Oh wow! He even drinks like a pirate!" Feliciano laughed as he cheered Arthur on.

His drink was filled once again. "By the way America, I need to talk to you about the coordinates that were set." Said Roderich.

"Yeah, what's wrong with them?"

"Oh, nothing much, just the fact that you have us going to the wrong planet."

"What?!" Alfred groaned. Arthur began to get the impression this was a regular occurrence. When Feliciano started to laugh Alfred rounded on him "Hey, at least I didn't plot a course to the nearest planet that served the best pasta."

Feliciano whined "I was told we were going to a planet with a prolific market. So of course I thought of the markets on Italia." Italia was a small secondary planet that had an orbit around the planet Italy, and Feliciano was right. Its market was galaxy renowned for having the freshest produce and commodities money could buy. Artwork, alcohol, food, and even weapons could be bought there.

Arthur heard Matthew whisper in his ear "You're probably confused aren't you? Well, the thing is that we don't have a navigational pilot... or a cook for that matter, or a medical professional. So we all kind of chip in where we can, but many of us are not really cut out for it."

"Does everyone have a job that is specific to them on this ship?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes. I can name a few for you right now. Ludwig is head of engineering, Honda is our head computer technician, Ivan is in charge of interrogation, Roderich and Elizaveta are in charge of our shipments and inventory, and..." The Canadian fell silent.

"You have not mentioned Lili, Gilbert, Feliciano, Ravis, or that Yao character." He believed that covered everyone he had met. Arthur was amazed he had remembered all their names.

"Oh yeah." His voice became an even softer whisper. Arthur thanked his lucky starts his cat ears could detect even the softest sounds. "Ravis is our cabin boy and Yao is in charge of cooking for the most part. It is just that after a while his food gets a little boring and he's a little temperamental. Gilbert... he just kind of followed Roderich on board. We're not exactly sure what he does. Feliciano was supposed to be our cook, but when he started dating Ludwig we realized he was better suited to keeping him calm." Matthew sighed "We have never had very good luck with cooks. Hm, was that everyone?"

"You forgot me." Lili said softly.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

She giggled a little "It's fine Matthew." Arthur thought he heard her shifting in her chair. It was hard to tell with all the other conversations and laughing. "I... was bought at a slave auction when I was very little."

Anger and resentment boiled up inside Arthur's stomach and made him sick. To calm himself he drank the entirety of his glass and then lifted it up high. It was soon taken from him and another took its place. If Alfred was the one refilling his drinks the American probably hadn't noticed this was his third drink because he sounded like he was arguing with someone. "I thought this ship didn't deal in slaves."

"We don't." Matthew said quickly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. You misunderstand. I..." she took a steadying breath "I was bought so that I could be saved. Captain America and Roderich saw me and they brought me back here to live with them. I am truly grateful to them. If they hadn't of come along, I probably would not be the same."

Arthur paused "They... saved you?" It seemed somehow foreign and yet completely plausible to him that pirates could save someone.

"It was no big deal." Roderich added, though he sounded a little embarrassed "It's only natural. Anyone with the slightest bit of compassion could not leave a young girl up there to be sold like some kind of livestock. Besides, Elizaveta always wanted a little sister."

Arthur paused and thought about what he had just learned. These pirates... they really were good people. In fact, to Arthur, they seemed like more trustworthy people than his own crew and the Alpha Captains he had served under. That thought deeply disturbed him and he took a long swig from his glass.

About three drinks later Arthur was laughing, leaning back in his chair, and fanning himself. Alcohol was his human weakness, cream was his feline weakness. "Alright you've had enough." Alfred smiled as he lifted Arthur up only to have the Brit wrap his arms around his neck and without warning kiss him on the mouth.

When he pulled back he grinned "That was fun." The tip of his tail flicked back and forth.

"Um, Arthur we're still in the kitchen." Alfred stammered, trying to contain his rising blush.

"I like all your mates, they're great."

Alfred glanced sideways, luckily all his crewmates and friends were smiling knowingly or laughing. Alfred shrugged "Obviously some of us can drink more than others." He lifted Arthur over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh! Are we headed back toward your room?" Arthur asked in excitement.

"Yes Arthur."

"Yay! More happy fuck time!"

Alfred's face broke out in a wide blush as he heard the whole group behind him burst out laughing. Laughing nervously he practically bolted out of the kitchen. On the walk back to his room he shook his head and smiled. They were definitely going to tease him about that one for quite a few days to come. He gave a playful swat to Arthur's butt "You should have told me you couldn't take alcohol." When they reached his room he opened the door, kicked it shut, and then set Arthur down on his bed.

"Hm, but I didn't want to seem weird to your friends." Arthur sighed. He rolled to his side and cuddle into the blanket. "I love your room. It's smell."

"It's smell?"

Arthur nodded "It smells like you." One of his hands trailed down his body to cup his groin "Your smell makes me hard."

"Arthur do you even know what's going on right now?"

"Yup." Arthur frowned as he tried to think "We..." he blinked several times and then began to feel around. He found where Alfred was sitting on the edge of the bed and his hand began roaming over the American's body "Can we have sex now?" His tail was swaying behind him and when he looked up at Alfred, as if he truly could see him, his face utterly adorable with those cat ears and pleading emerald eyes.

Alfred gulped and though he didn't want to he moved Arthur's hand away "You really are drunk." He brushed Arthur's cheeks with his knuckles. "How about we take a shower and get clean, then go to bed?" He could not believe the Brit had managed to get drunk on only a few drinks.

Arthur whined "Alright... can we have shower sex?"

Alfred groaned and brought a hand to his forehead. The Brit was not going to make this easy. He didn't answer the question and instead stood up and began helping Arthur strip. With every scrap of clothing peeled from his body Alfred grew more and more excited. Despite what his brain was telling him his body knew what he was touching and seeing and it wanted him. The Brit even on his normal days was positively adorable, but seeing him like this; drunk, needy, and uninhibited was even more of a turn on. His cheeks were permanently colored this light pink and his eyes nearly shimmered in the dark light of the room.

When Arthur was completely naked Alfred stripped himself of his own clothing and then took Arthur to the shower. He led the Brit into the narrow stall, started the water, and then directed him under the warm spray. Alfred thought Arthur would hate the water but instead the man sighed and turned his face into the pulsating drops. Alfred could only stare. Possibly the sexiest man in the universe was standing in his shower, naked, and wet. He gulped trying to regain his resolve. Arthur was drunk. Though even Alfred knew if he tried anything and told Arthur about it latter the man probably wouldn't care.

"Stand still." Alfred said smoothly as he came up behind Arthur "I'm going to bathe you." He reached over for the cloth and a soap bottle. Arthur looked as if he were going to protest so Alfred stroked a hand down his spine and caressed his tail. "Just relax." He smoothed the soapy cloth down Arthur's back and further down his flanks. The water was hot enough to sooth, and his touch was firm but gentile. Arthur pressed forward into the wall as Alfred continued to clean his back. "So, did you enjoy meeting everyone?"

Arthur nodded "You people confuse me."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're not what I expect you to be." Alfred smiled at his words "Your brother told me about your unfilled positions on the ship."

"What? Oh! You mean like the nav-pilot and cook jobs." Alfred laughed "Yeah. All of us try but none of us really have the skills needed for the job."

Arthur stared at the fogged glass door and felt a curious bursting sensation in his heart. It felt as if his heart was trying to grow bigger but his chest was compressing around it. He pushed back and leaned against the American, his back flush with Alfred's chest. The man's arms immediately came around him. He wondered if it was just Alfred or did all American's just have an openly affectionate nature. He felt the cloth curve over his bottom and then slip between his cheeks. He closed his eyes from the pleasure of it. Alfred's other hand went to his neck, where he began to massage. He sighed under the American's hands, caught between the sheer animal pleasures of fingers digging into his sore muscles, and the fact that it was Alfred's fingers doing it. "I used to be a nav-pilot." Arthur whispered.

Alfred paused, but only for a second "You were?"

Arthur nodded "I even have cybernetic augmentation," Arthur pointed to his head "specifically designed for navigating and piloting."

Once upon a time, when ships sailed oceans of water rather than stars, Arthur's abilities and aptitude would have been best suited for the rank Master Chief Petty Officer. Intergalactic space flight had combined the traditional posts of pilot, navigator, and master chief petty officer into the one position known as navigational-pilot, or nav-pilot. In fact when Arthur had graduated from the academy they had given them the option of which neural augmentation they would receive. Arthur had chosen navigational augmentation because he had always enjoyed plotting courses, looking at stars, and the deep emotional connection a navigator must have with a ship to achieve maximum output.

"What happened?"

Arthur frowned. On some level he realized he was about to divulge something very personal to Alfred. On some level he knew he was becoming too emotionally involved with the pirate, but yet at that moment he didn't give a damn. Finally having someone to talk to, to confide in, was such a relief. So Alfred wanted to know about the stupid captain he had served under. "I would give them my data and course recommendations, but they would argue every time. They never listened, because of what I am." He pointed to his cat ears.

"Sounds to me like their egos got in the way." Arthur turned to look at him over his shoulder "They were captains, so it was beneath them to listen to someone of lower rank and species." Alfred rolled his eyes "They just couldn't handle the fact that someone knew more than them."

Arthur growled "What is the point of having a nav-pilot if you are going to ignore everything they say?"

"Yes, it's very stupid, and unfortunately all too common."

Arthur frowned "I don't know whether they promoted me to Beta Captain because of my consistent reporting or complaining of the Alpha Captains or if it was because of my...unusual connections, such as with Francis." Arthur shrugged "I guess they thought that maybe if I was a captain, I wouldn't really have anything to complain about any more."

"Didn't you want to be a captain?" Alfred's voice was very close to his ear.

"Not really." Arthur had to hold back a groan. Fate and heaven, his hand and that rag brushing over his anus was sending shivers up his spine. The bubbles tickled but the brush of the fabric was wonderful. "I prefer being in the pilot's chair. I love flying."

"I see." Arthur felt a kiss being pressed against the back of his neck "Arthur. Would you mind working as a nav-pilot again?" Alfred's hand left his body. "Turn around so I can do your hair."

Arthur turned and moved his body so he was leaning against the shower wall rather than Alfred "Work as a nav-pilot again?" he smiled "I would like that, but I don't see how. The Empire will never let me demote myself."

"Tilt your head back and close your eyes." Arthur did as requested. His knees nearly buckled with the incredible sensation of strong fingers massaging his scalp. A minute later a warm spray from one of the detachable nozzles caressed his scalp, washing the soap from his hair. Arthur combed his hand across his damp scalp. "What if you were to be our nav-pilot?"

"Yours?" Arthur reached out an unsteady hand and touched Alfred chest. "Are you asking me?"

"And if I am, what would your answer be?"

Arthur paused, and then licked his lips, "I don't know."

A sound almost like an amused chuckle escaped Alfred. "I suppose that is good enough for now." He looked down at the man and without thinking brushed his lips against Arthur's shoulder. He wanted more than anything to convince Arthur to stay. But he knew it was a slim chance in hell that that was ever going to happen. Yet still, he was determined to try. Arthur gasped and pressed back against him.

"Can we have sex now?"

And there went Alfred's barely withheld control. With a moan he knelt in front of Arthur. "Turn your back toward me and spread your legs wider." Arthur complied without thinking. Alfred flashed an amused smile and his palms gripped Arthur's buttocks.

Arthur gasped in alarm "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Reward you for your honesty and giving you want you want." He leaned forward.

Arthur jolted in surprise. _"He is not really going to- mo bloody fucking hell!"_ Arthur screamed in his mind. He felt himself being spread open as Alfred's lips placed a gentile kiss on his right cheek. Arthur's face turned bright red "Yo-you can't really mean to do what I think you are going to do!?"

"And why not? We're in the shower and I just washed your entire body." One of Alfred's hands squeezed tightly "_**Every**_ part." Before Arthur could protest more a wet tongue brushed against him. Arthur's body tightened ferociously under a wave of honey-thick lust that expelled the breath from him. He felt his erection harden anew with every lick and swipe of that teasingly wonderful tongue. He felt the pleasure to his very core. He felt as if he was being violated on the most intimate level, and yet he was enjoying every moment of it.

Alfred drove his tongue deeper to lap at him with slow teasing strokes. Passion swelled within him, rich and voluptuous. He came up on his toes, arched his back and grasped blindly onto the wall for anything to ground him. A hand came around and he felt Alfred grasp his length and stroke him in time with his tongue. "Oh... fuck." Arthur groaned. Maybe it was the passion, or maybe the alcohol, but his mind felt as if it were in a desire induced daze.

The solid wave of intense pleasure hammered him and nearly brought him to tears. The intensity seemed completely out of proportion to the gentleness of his touch. Everything from his hand and his talented tongue to the pleasure he gained from them, seemed deeper and more profound. Passion surged within him and seemed to leak and explode from every cell, in his body. Alfred's thumb brushed back and forth over the satiny head of Arthur's erection. Heated lightning stabbed downward, adding urgency to the stunning waves of ecstasy. Arthur's hips were caught between wanting to buck forward into the pumping hand and wanting to push backward.

Climax built to a single crashing wave that crested before he was ready for it. Instinctively he jerked his head back and tried to move away, but Alfred's free hand gripped his thigh and held him in place. "Cum."

Orgasm caught him in its crushing velvet grip then surged over him in devastating waves. Arthur cried out his release, screaming Alfred's name. Pearly white jets were released from his body to splatter against the shower wall and covered Alfred's knuckles.

Alfred gently brought him down to sit on the floor of the shower. He rested the other man against his chest, sighing contentedly. "Did you enjoy that?" Arthur nodded; his breathing was slow as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He laughed and then leaned close to Arthur's ears "I tasted myself, you know." It took a moment for Arthur to understand, and then a dark blush colored his face that was the color of red roses.

"Don't say things like that you-you... wanker!" Alfred only laughed as he lifted Arthur into his arms and left the shower. Arthur mumbled something about him being a bloody idiot, but Alfred didn't listen. He dried them both off and then brought Arthur back to the bed.

"It's late. Why don't we get some sleep?" Alfred expected him to move away and curl up on the bed; instead the Brit slid down his body, laid his head in Alfred's lap, and curled up there. The gesture was so trusting and intimate it made Alfred's heart swell inside his chest. With a smile he stroked a hand down the kimonini's back.

"Arthur, if I were to ask you to stay, would you?" The man did not answer, and Alfred sighed in annoyance. The cat seemed to have a habit of falling asleep right when he was saying something important. Oh well, they had plenty of time. He could ask Arthur that question again whenever he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Starships**

_Chapter Thirteen_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Five days later.

After emerging from his drunken hungover haze, which had taken nearly an entire day and Arthur had not been able to remember anything from the previous night, the two of them had spent five days in utter carnal erotic bliss. They dined with the crew nearly every night. Arthur found himself growing quite used to them and enjoyed their company immensely. He began to learn his way around the ship, or at least the ways to and from Alfred's room to specific locations. Whenever they were not eating, or sleeping they spent a good majority of their time fucking like mad. Arthur had lost track of where or how many times. All he knew was that he loved it and that the American was completely insatiable.

The end of it all caught Arthur completely unaware.

He was alone in Alfred's room sleeping soundly when the alarm went off. The loud blaring horn had caused Arthur to leap out of the bed, fall to the floor, and every strand of fur on his body to stand completely on end. The only clothing he had on was the pant that Alfred had brought him. Arthur had been in the process of getting up from the floor when the door burst open.

"Arthur," Toris' voice sounded panicked and out of breath "You need to come with me right now, please!"

Arthur felt two arms help him to his feet "Toris what is going on?"

The man didn't answer him. He grasped Arthur's hands tightly and practically ran out of the room, dragging Arthur behind him. There was the distant loud boom of an explosion and the floor beneath their feet slanted violently to one side, causing them to fall. Arthur's heart began to pound in his chest. "Toris you will tell me what is going on right now!"

"We're being attacked."

Obviously, "By who?" Fear spiked within him "Where is Alfred?!"

"We don't have time for this."

Arthur reached out and grasped a hold of Toris' shirt "Where is Alfred?" he repeated, nearly growling.

"Please Arthur we have to go!" Toris tried to struggle away from his grasp but Arthur held him firmly. He opened his mouth to yell at the other man when a loud explosion obliterated the hallway. Toris screamed and Arthur tackled him, trying to duck and get them to the floor so that any debris would fly over them and not hit them. He desperately hoped the blast had not damaged the airlock otherwise they were most assuredly dead. His ears were ringing and sound flowed in and out of his consciousness like a wave. There was the sound of heavy boot against metal, and voices yelling. He felt Toris as he was ripped from his hands.

That, more than anything, scared him. Alfred and the others would not have treated him so roughly. So these people were not allies. The moment something touching him he turned toward it, firsts flying. Whoever these people were they were not going to taking him without a fight. He heard them try to say something to him but his ears were still ringing from the blast. Arthur swore that if he lost one more of his five senses he was going to kill someone. It was bad enough when he had been forced to fight blind, now he had to be deaf too! He felt hands grab him and try to retrain him.

It made no sense. Bone chilling panic gripped his body. He felt as if the darkness he saw wasn't only from his lack of sight, it was all around him. He felt it closing it, gripping he throat, making it hard to breath. It filled his lungs when he inhaled and stole a part of his soul when he exhaled. The multiple hands on his body made his skin scrawl and his more feline nature hiss and thrash in desperation to get away. It was beating him, dragging him back to some place he didn't want to go. Erasing all he had learned and gained during his time with Alfred. Arthur became frantic. He heard the high pitch click of an electric current before searing pain shot through his neck and the darkness consumed him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His face hurt, His body hurt. Even the tip of his damn tail hurt. There was something that was slowly coming back to him as he gradually returned to consciousness. However, his inner cat fought like a rabid animal to stay away that something- some memory he knew would consume him soon. He imagined he was a cat, running through a sea of faceless humans. He meowed and cried out as he weaved through legs and dodged feet. He looked up and gazed into every black face, hoping and searching. But everyone looked the same. He could not find what he was looking for, who he was looking for. That someone special just for him. Where the hell had that stupid line come from?

He opened his eyes, and a bright white light seemed to pierce his skull and scramble his already aching brain. "Oh fuck!" Arthur yelled as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. He tried to roll over, to bury his face in the pillow, but he fell off of the narrow cot he lay on. There were hurried footsteps as someone ran to him, and with a small hand helped him back onto the cot.

A soothing female voice spoke to him. "Shhh now, it's ok. You're safe now." Her accent was unmistakably proper, British.

"W-Where am I?" Arthur asked.

"You're in the medical bay."

"Of which ship?"

"The UKS Undaunted."

Arthur bit back his growl "I meant who owns this ship?"

He could hear the surprise in her voice "The British Empire, of course."

Britain. So that's who had come. It must have been the British military. Rather than paying the measly ransom for his son the French had just gotten Britain to go after the pirates and get him back. An act that had probably cost five times the stupid ransom. The whole thing had probably all been done as a political statement. "Where are my men?"

"They are on board as well. Most of them are fine. Captain Vash and Prince Francis told us they wished to speak with you as soon as possible."

"How long have I been sleep?"

"About two days. You're body needed time to recover from your... mental trauma."

"You said _most_ of my men?"

"Yes. The defectors have been incarcerated with some of the pirates that were taken prisoner."

What? Pirates? Some of the pirates were held prisoner on this ship. "Which ones? Any of the captains?"

"No sir. I'm afraid our forces were only able to secure a few prisoners before the pirates dislodged their ship from our force beam cannons and warp escaped."

"Fuck." Arthur put his head in his hands. So they were gone. Everyone was gone. **Alfred was gone.** He felt a gentile hand stroke down his back. He wanted to turn and break every last one of her fingers. He began to cry and then the needle pierced his arm.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His subconscious had been vaguely aware of the voices for a while. He was thankful they had restored his sight, but it seemed now that even the most softest of light gave him massive migraines. He preferred to keep his eyes closed. The voices came from behind him as he pretended to be asleep.

"What will happen to him?"

"With time he should recover," the doctor's voice was heavy with mock concern.

"How much time?"

"It is hard to say. In extreme cases, the victim never fully regains the identity that has been taken from them-"

"He was only a captive for three bloody weeks!"

"True, but he was severely tortured. He was blinded, beaten regularly from what bruises we found, and... So put it nicely, a considerable amount of evidence that would lead us to think his torture was of a sexual nature."

"Hell, are you saying they raped him?"

"We found bite marks on his shoulders, among other things."

"Barbarians!"

For the first time since his arrival Arthur felt as if he were going to burst out laughing. Sexual assault? Bruises? Oh if they only knew how wrong they were. The bruises were from him bumping into everything because he hadn't been able to see and anything sexual had been done with his full consent.

"Still, as you said, it was not a considerably long imprisonment. It depends entirely on Captain Kirkland. He could be damaged indefinitely, or he could wake up tomorrow and be fine to resume light duty. Though I wouldn't hold out much hope, he is a kimonini after all. They are very sensitive to most stresses.

"_Sod off!"_ Arthur screamed in his mind. Arthur sighed.

They thought he was free. To continue asking questions about the pirates or Alfred would only cause them to become suspicious, or think him completely mad. They would send him to counseling. They would watch his every move. His only hope to make them leave him alone was to give them what they wanted. They would expect him to want to return to active duty as soon as possible, which is exactly what Arthur wanted to do but not for the reasons they were thinking. He needed to help out the pirates. Perhaps if he could figure out some way to get them onto a travel ship or perhaps an escape pod he could go with them... back to Alfred. He took a steadying breath. Was that really what he wanted? He was being offered the chance to get his old life back. He could move forward, forget about Alfred, and continue on with his career. Arthur's hand tightened into a fist on the blanket. No, he would never go back to that life. Even if it killed him, he was going to return to Alfred because he... loved him. Arthur eyes opened wide in shock. Dear god, he loved him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** I sincerely apologize for the long wait you all had to endure for this chapter. That is why I have decided to post two new chapters. This last week what with my calculus test and my fiancé moving in with me- everything was just too hectic to really have time to sit down with an iced coffee and quietly write. But now that everyone is settling down I should have more time to write. Which is good because 'Starships' is reaching its final chapters. I am still debating on weather to make a sequel to this story or not, because if I do it would just be a story that is really a series of related one-shots that is all their adventures through the universe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Starships**

_Chapter Fourteen_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur was astounded that it had only taken one day to convince them he was fine. He said all the things he knew they wanted to hear: it had been dark, I was so scared, and all I knew was pain. It had been cliché and melodramatic; and yet they had just eaten up every word. They had practically given him a standing fucking ovation. It had taken another day to convince them to let him leave the medical bay and return him to light duty. The UKS Undaunted was gigantic. He had been given a plush and comfy cabin and told to rest as much as needed.

At first, having his sight back had been nearly as disconcerting as losing it had been. The lights seemed too bright and the colors too garish. He'd grown use to it quickly enough but his hearing still felt heightened. There was a new layer to his reality that he had not known before. He began to realize how often the things he saw did not match with what he heard- people smiling as they lied, how their laughs hid their unease or hatred. The entire world felt like one giant stage directed play, where all the characters lied and manipulated to get their way. To Arthur, putting his uniform back on had been the biggest lie of all. He felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Wasn't he? He was pretending to still be what he wasn't so that he could save the pirates. So yes, yes he was.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he had been so comfortably nestled in Alfred's embrace. His old self; so ignorant and complacent, felt light years away. He has to see the pirates. He had to know which of the men he knew were now prisoners. He was almost sure Toris was one of them.

The Undaunted wasn't just a ship. It was like a small city with engines for propulsion attached. It housed a couple hundred militia-men, from privates to colonels. Along with them came their families, and enough civilians to ask as the plebes that keep the ship running. There were tutors, tailors, chefs, and even artists. There was even a damn swimming pool. Due to its size it was far too difficult for them to keep track of Arthur, however, at the same time with so many people on board Arthur knew that whatever escape plan he had would have to be covert. He didn't want to risk anyone's life but his own.

It was very little work to find out where they were keeping the prisoners. He had also learned, to his great relief, that they had not been harmed. Arthur wore his full dress uniform, decorated with gold buttons sand brocade. He walked into there with the stiff, deliberate purpose that was so common among the Britannia higher ranking officials. Inside his chest, however, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was worried someone would stop him and demand an explanation, but no one did. Only the desk guard at the cell bay questioned him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I wish to see the faces of the bastards who held me captive."

He looked properly sympathetic. "They'll be executed soon, if that gives you any comfort."

Executed. After a farce of a trial, no doubt. "When?"

"Within the week I am told."

Arthur smiled "Good. The whole universe will breathe a sigh of relief when they are gone." The word made his mouth taste like ash.

The guard nodded "Would you like me to escort you in, sir?"

"No. There is no need to trouble you."

It was that easy. He buzzed Arthur though the door and he went in.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As he walked down the line of cells he tried to calm himself by telling himself that the men he was about to meet were his friends. His best hope was that Toris was one of them. He tried to conjure up what Toris might look like in his mind. Arthur looked at all the men he passed. Some he could rule out by their mean appearance or height. Toris had always struck him as a very tender or sweet looking- Arthur froze in front of one of the cells. A man with soft golden looking blond hair was pacing back and forth in one of the cells. When he spotted Arthur he stopped and looked at him. He seemed to recognize him, for relief washed over his rather gentile face. Arthur stepped forward. The man had slight wavy blond hair, wore glasses, and had the softest sky blue eyes. He smiled and walked over to the front of the cell. Could... this be Alfred. The height seemed right, and Alfred had said he was a blond. Arthur's eyes flicked down to the man's hips. Unfortunately his pants and shirt completely covered him so Arthur could not see if he had star tattoos or not.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered.

The blonde's face went completely pink "Um, no. I'm-"

"Matthew." Arthur finished. He recognized the soft spoken voice immediately. He should have known. If it had been Alfred the man probably would have attacked the bars the moment he saw him. "I'm sorry, I... only just regained my sight."

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize."

"So they captured you?"

"Yes. Me and-"

"Oh wow! It's you Arthur!" A man with brown hair and a distinctive Italian voice pushed past Matthew and grinned at Arthur. Arthur's eyes were not so much drawn to the man's face as they were to the gravity defying out of place curl on top of the man's head.

"F-Feliciano?"

"Yep that's-ah me."

Arthur smiled in greeting but turned back to Matthew "Are you the only two that were captured?"

"No. Toris is here to." Arthur pointed to the cot behind them where there was a gray blanket covering a large lump.

Feliciano was the one to walk over and pat the lump several times, "Hey, Toris. Toris come on wake up. Toris!"

The lump moved and a man's head popped out from under the covered. His shoulder length chocolate brown hair was a mess and his expression was grave. "Must you bother me every few moments?"

"But Arthur is here." Feliciano grinned and pointed toward where he stood.

Toris turned to look at him and practically jumped out of the bed "Oh thank goodness. Please tell me you're here to help us?"

"I am. But I am going to need some time. I'm glad to see you chaps are alright. I don't exactly know how I'm going to get you out of here. But I promise I will."

Matthew chuckled "That's great, but even if you don't I'm not worried. Alfred and the other will come to save us."

Arthur frowned "But that's suicide. Why would they do that?"

Matthew leaned in close and motioned for Arthur to move closer so he could whisper in his ear. "Alfred will come to save you and I, Ludwig will come to save Feliciano, and just between you and me. I think Ivan has a sort of soft spot when it comes to Toris."

Arthur blinked in confusion. He understood for the most part what Matthew was saying but the last part confused the hell out of him. Wasn't Toris afraid of Ivan? He sighed, now was not the time to think about that. "Regardless, I say we all try to get the hell out of here. Besides, you don't know when they're coming and you all are due to die sometime this week."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **I'll start work on the next chapter right now. It should be posted ether later on today to tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Starships**

_Chapter Fifteen_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Standing outside Francis' room gave him an eerie sense of _déjà vu_. He straightened his uniform for at least the third time. He didn't want to see him, but the man had asked to see him. Arthur could only hope what the prince had to say was worth his time, and if it wasn't... he would just kick the man in the balls. How many times had he wanted to do that in the past? He took a deep breath and without knocking opened the door. To Arthur's surprise he found Francis sitting at the foot of his bed talking to Vash, who was sitting across the room in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Arthur blinked. The Prince was dressed out in his full white royal suit with red and gold brocade and Vash was in his usual green military uniform.

"'Ello, Arthur, your timing could not be more perfect."

Arthur cast a look toward Vash before closing the door behind him and locking it "What is going on here?"

"Prince Screw-up is trying to redeem himself." Vash answered.

Arthur looked to Francis and glared "Don't tell me you were the one who notified the military of the pirate's location. You are-"

"What? No, no, no, listen." Francis patted the spot on the bed next to him. Arthur remained standing. Francis sighed "I apologize for what happened to your ship. But I can not marry that woman. I have heard horrible stories about her. Do not get me wrong. I love the elegance and the richness of my life, but if marriage is the price I must pay to keep it... I would rather have my freedom. Is it so hard to understand how important freedom is, Arthur?"

Arthur continued to stare at him. Under no circumstances was he going to give Francis the satisfaction of his answer. "I do not see how this is redeeming you. You are still acting selfish."

Francis rose to his feet "I have arranged for a private vessel to come and take me to your planet." He pointed to Arthur "You and Vash will come along as the demonstrations of my good faith. Our planets are very tense with one another right now-"

"We have always been tense with one another."

"Don't interrupt." Francis pouted "Having you and Vash there will show my people I still have faith in the British and the Swiss so tensions will die down. Then, we will commandeer the vessel and fly back to the pirates where you can live happily ever after."

Arthur's cheeks blushed "What the hell do you mean by that."

Francis smiled "I had free leave to roam the ship remember. I've heard that you have become rather amorous with that American."

Arthur growled "And where did you hear this, from the poor wanker who was tricked into warming your bed?"

"Goodness no! I didn't take anyone on that ship to my bed. In fact a barely even left my room except to ask someone to get me more whine. Besides Arthur, you know I have a very particular taste." He gave Arthur a once over. When the Brit's only response was to raise a brow at him Francis shrugged "You went into his room together and you never left. I overheard two young women talking about it, so do not even try to deny it."

"Alright, I won't."

Francis' eyes went wide "I'm speechless."

"Enough or your feminine gossip, frog, get to the battle plan." Vash said impatiently.

"Yes, yes." Francis waved a dismissive hand, "As I was saying we will commandeer the vessel and fly back to the pirates."

Arthur raised a brow "How?"

"Pardon a moi?"

"How do you expect us to find the pirates? We have no clue where they are." Francis frowned. Arthur looked around the Frenchman to Vash to catch the glimpse of a smile. Arthur turned back to the prince "May I suggest we liberate the pirates that are being held captive. They would probably know where to find their comrades or know how to contact them."

Francis clapped his hands "An excellent idea. Not to mention if we bring their friends back to them they will be more likely to accept us into their ranks."

Arthur moved around Francis to speak to Vash "And what about you? Why are you throwing away your military career to become a pirate?"

Vash looked up at him, giving him a hard look "My reasons are my own." Because of his answer, Arthur knew that there must have been something important that the pirates had. He didn't exactly know Vash's motives for helping them, but he wasn't about to complain.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next two days were tense. Despite all of Francis' assurances Arthur still wasn't sure if he should trust him entirely. He felt as if any moment their plan would be revealed and they would have a whole ship of armed men descend upon them. During those two days Arthur had gone around to variety of different shops and had purchased clothing and hats. After some debate, he had even bought new clothes for himself. Though his uniform did grant him some freedom and authority on the ship it also made him too recognizable if everything went south and they would have to conceal their identities. Arthur was on edge, and barely managed to eat, but at the end of the second day, Vash showed up at his door.

Now came the hard part.

Deep in the dead of night, dressed as civilians, Vash and Arthur left the room for the last time. Their clothing was stuffed in a satchel bag that Arthur had tossed over one shoulder. It seemed completely insufficient for a prison break, but it would have to do. They made their way to the cellblock. There were two guards- one outside the main door, and one at the desk in the anteroom.

"I suppose we'll have to knock him out." Arthur whispered to Vash. He moved to go around the corner when Vash's hand stopped him. The man smiled knowingly.

"Let me." He went ahead of Arthur, around the corner and walked right up to the desk. Faster than Arthur could blink Vash took out his practical gun and pressed it against the man's forehead. In his other hand he held out a credit chip. "You have two options." Vash said to the completely paralyzed and startled men. "Take the chip and take a punch to the face so you can keep your job, or I can kill you." He shrugged "Your choice."

The man licked his lips, and then looked at the credit chip. He grasped the small piece of plastic and then closed his eyes. "Do your worst, just don't hit my nose."

Vash nodded to Arthur as he pulled the gun away. Arthur pulled back his fist and socked the guy right in the eye. The guard went down, falling to the floor in an unconscious lump. Vash looked over the desk "I do not envy him the headache he will have in the morning."

Then opened the entry door and went through. The second guard was not so compliant. He had started to reach for the alarm, and Arthur had been forced to resort to what he originally had planned to do. He hit him in the nose with the heel of his hand, feeling bone break and cartilage crack as he did, then swept the man's legs out from under him with a low kick to his shins. He fell out of reach of the alarm. A rather hard punch from Vash finished him off.

Rubbing his hand Arthur looked to Vash "Open the blasted doors."

Vash rushed to the control pad "What cell are they in?"

Arthur frowned. How the hell should he know? "Just open all of them. It will prove as cover if the military has more to worry about then just our little escape."

There was a quick loud beep as all the cell doors opened. The beep had caused many of the men and women, who had been asleep, to groan and start to wake up. Arthur ran to the cell where his friends were kept and when he saw their sleeping forms shook them awake. "Guys come on. Wake up." He hissed under his breath. Matthew and Toris woke easily, Feliciano was another matter.

The moment the Italian opened his eyes and saw him he beamed "Oh! Good-"

Arthur covered the man's mouth with his palm and growled "If you speak one word I will be forced to gag you. Be quiet! Do you understand?" Feliciano nodded, albeit a little intimidated. Arthur released him and turned to the other, Vash now stood by the cell door. Arthur pulled out the clothes and ordered them to change quickly. When they were done even Arthur had trouble telling if they were not civilians.

"All of us at once will attract too much attention," Vash said. "We need to get to the private military dock as quickly as possible and with little disturbance. Therefore, we should go in small groups."

"No." Arthur shook his head "These guys cannot fight as well as us and unless you have more chips to use as bribe money we should really stay together." He turned back to Matthew, Toris, and Feliciano. "Hold your heads up high. Like you know where you are going." They all nodded their understanding and they set out.

They did well, and Arthur had to wonder how many times they'd done this type of thing before. Of course he and Vash lead the way, but still Arthur was surprised with how well they all seemed to be keeping calm under the pressure. At one point a group of security officers had come around the corner. Arthur's eyes had widened and he had been sure they were about to be exposed when Matthew went forward and put an arm around Arthur's shoulder. "So tell me about your girl troubles. Didn't you say there were two of them giving you the eye?" Arthur didn't know which was more astounding; the fact that Matthew was acting so out of character or the fact that he had just imitated a perfect French accent. The security officer had rolled their eyes and walked off without a care.

When they had rounded the corridor and were alone in a long hallway Arthur had turned and shot Matthew a questioning look. Matthew smiled shyly "I may not be as strong as my brother, but I do know how to take care of myself, eh."

They had to take the lift up, which turned out to be the most nerve-wracking part. There were three lifts, and each of them had stopped several times on different floors. Arthur thought his head was going to explode.

"Almost there." Arthur whispered as they walked down another hall. As they approached the military departure sector Arthur prayed that Francis would keep his word. The ship was due to pick him up any minute now.

They turned the corner, and ran right into a guard as she was walking out of a bathroom. Arthur saw the way she eyed the group of them, wide and full of suspicion. Arthur took a step forward, ready to punch the woman when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Feliciano stepped forward "Please don't." Arthur's mouth nearly fell open. The idiot seriously wasn't doing what he thought he was doing. Unlike Matthew an Italian accent was rather heard to cover up. Feliciano sidled up to her "My friends and I were just coming back after a few drinks. I guess we got a bit lost." He leaned his head down and smiled at the woman. Arthur had to admit, the kid had a gorgeous innocent smile. It was completely disarming "Or maybe I've just been found." He kissed her cheek.

"Alright that's enough out of you." Toris laughed nervously as he pulled Feliciano away. "I'm sorry miss we've all had a little too much to drink."

"I-I" The girls face went dark red just before she fled back into the bathroom with a hyper girlish squee.

Not willing to press their luck they moved on. They made it all the way to the ship's docking bay and that was where they were forced to stop short. Francis was there alright, but with several guards around him. When he looked over his should and saw them he made a motion with his hand that told them to hide. They ducked and huddle behind a pile of crates. Peeking glances around Vash had estimated there were about half a dozen of them, but none of them looked rather alert. He looked to the three pirates "I don't suppose any of you are rather proficient at fighting?"

Toris sent him an apologetic look, Feliciano looked as if he were about to cry, and Matthew looked a little nervous when he replied "I-I can try if you think you need the extra support."

Vash leaned his head back against the crates. Arthur knew exactly how he was feeling. He turned and looked. Maybe both he and Vash could handle them on their own. It wasn't impossible it would just be extremely difficult.

"Meow!"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see a rather fat cat with tannish fur staring up at him with a rode adoring face. Where the hell had the cat come from! Matthew gasped and grinned. He grabbed the cat and lifted it into his lap "I told you they would come."

Vash stared between Mather and Arthur "He told you the cat would come?"

Arthur had just been about to ask Mathew what the hell he was talking about when the Canadian extracted something off the cat's collar. He clicked it, activating a blinking red button, and then stood up and tossed it over and behind the crates. He then fell back to the floor and covered his ears. Understanding dawned on Arthur face. And He fell to the ground and covered his ears just a second before he heard yelling and a loud boom of an explosion.

When the floor stopped shaking Arthur stumbled to his knees and grabbed Matthew by the collar of his shirt "What part of do not attract attention did you not understand!?"

Then there was the loud screech and whoosh as an airlock opened. All of the sudden everything was moving backward as if being sucked up by a vacuum against his control Arthur flew upward. He managed to grab onto one of the chains that dangled from the top of the ceiling. He turned to look toward the airlock. He could see the void or starry space just outside. His eyes then were cast downward where he saw Francis struggling to hold onto a tarp that was covering some marketable foods. The ropes holding down the tarp snapped and the fabric went flying, Francis along with it. He flew upward. Cursing Arthur let go with on of his hands and managed to grab the corner of the tarp as it flew upward and passed by him. The rough jolt caused the prince to look up and seeing Arthur began to climb up the tarp. He grabbed Arthur's hand.

The loud roar of turbine engines made Arthur turn and look back to the airlock. A ship was fast approaching the open hanger bay. When it came into range it slid in for a smooth landing and attached to the open airlock. The doors opened and from the new ships docking bay came a group of about six men. Now that the open portal to airless apace was sealed off gravity control returned the ships internal atmosphere to normal. Francis and Arthur ended up falling to the ground with a loud crash, both of them groaned.

"Come on you guys what is taking you so long!"

Arthur recognized Yao's voice. He leaned up and saw Feliciano and Toris running toward a man with long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. So these were the other pirates. Matthew was right, they really had come. Arthur turned and tried to lean up. "Hey, Francis get up." Francis coughed as they slowly rose to their feet.

"Get them on the damn ship we have to get out of here!"

Arthur froze. That was Alfred's voice. He looked around, trying to locate where it had come from. Francis tugged insistently at his arm "Arthur, come on." Against his will Arthur turned and ran toward the ship. Ahead of them he could see Feliciano leap into the arms of a man with slicked back blond hair. Toris, along with a few other men holding particle guns were in the process of running up the docking ramp and into the ship. They had just reached the ramp when something collided with the ship and sent everyone falling to the floor. He heard blasts and gunfire behind him. The alarm sounded, loud and blaring for everyone to hear. Arthur turned and saw two men running toward them. One was Matthew, and the other Arthur didn't recognize, but he held the fat cat from earlier in one arm. The airlock door screeched with electronic agony as they tried to automatically close but the pirate ship's docking ramp wouldn't let them. Sparks flew.

"Come on!" Arthur yelled as he felt the ship jostle. The dock was not going to hold up to the pressure much longer. Just as the door's screaming reached near numbing intensity the two men leaped, barely making it past as the bottom part of the dock was smashed between the two door as they closed. The unknown man crashed into Arthur as Matthew flew into Francis. The four of them tumbled backward as the ship's airlock closed. Arthur felt the ship rock to one side as it steered away from the UKS Undaunted and then hit warp speed as it flew away. Arthur groaned as he rose to his feet shakily. His head hurt and everywhere on his body hurt. He turned to look at Francis and found him staring up at Matthew with wide eyed amazement.

"Why hello." Francis smiled "And what is your name." He grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. If the man was able to flirt then he must be fine. Arthur tried to stand up and take a step forward but his chest felt as if it were ice cold. He stumbled backward into a warm embrace that kept him from falling on his butt. His body was shivering "Whoa now. It's ok." Arthur sucked in a startled breath and turned his head to the side. Short golden blonde hair with a cute defiant curl, dark sapphire blue eyes sparkled with humor behind a set of brown rimmed glasses, all framed by an incredible handsome face. Arthur's eyes went wide. Dear god, he had though Matthew was cute but Alfred was... handsome, in every sense of the word.

"A-Alfred?"

The man smiled and leaned in to press their foreheads together "Yeah. It's me." Arthur turned, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest and embraced Alfred, resting his head on the American's shoulder as his arm wrapped around his torso. Almost instantly he felt something wet and sticky touch his cheek. He pulled back and saw that Alfred right shoulder was stained with blood.

"It was just a lucky shot I'm fine."

Ignoring him Arthur tore off the sleeve of the blue T-shirt Alfred has wearing to inspect the wound. "Vash!" He called out, though it wasn't needed because a second later the Swiss was behind him, pushing Arthur to the side. Matthew appeared to Alfred's left.

Vash looked over the wound, spreading and testing the tissue with his fingers while he ignored Alfred's pained curses. "He's right. The particles just grazed his shoulder." He looked to Matthew "Do you have a medical pod on this ship?" Matthew nodded. At that moment Arthur felt incredibly ill and before he could stop it, or even control it, his hands went to his mouth as he vomited up blood.

"Fuck, Arthur!" Vash immediately turned to him. He heard the men screaming as his mind went fuzzy. He fell forward into Matthew's lap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Starships**

_Chapter Sixteen_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred ignored the pain that was throbbing through his shoulder. He entered the large bridge and the people on the controls stood at attention. He gave a slight nod of his head, meaning they could all just go back to what they were doing. He walked over to the table where Roderich, Toris, and Ludwig along with Feliciano were all sitting or standing. Captain Vash and Prince Francis sat on the other side of the table. The Frenchman looked nervous where as Vash had the expression of 'Bring. It. On.'

"America-san, shourdn't you be in the madicar bay getting that shourder tended to?" Honda said as he followed right behind Alfred.

"Arthur needs that medical pod more then I." He indicated the bandage that took up the majority of his bare chest. "This will hold me for a while."

Matthew and Vash had taken Arthur to the medical bay, where Vash had then explained that during their escape Arthur had breathed in too much of the outer space atmosphere which had damaged his lungs. Luckily, since they had a medical pod, Arthur's condition was not life threatening in the least. They had simply placed him in the pod and programmed it to reform the cellular structure of his lungs. After that Alfred had instructed Matthew to watch over him while he left to deal with Vash and the Prince. Alfred sat down, giving Vash his full attention. "So. Why are you here?"

Captain Vash just stared right back at him, not a flicker of fear in those teal blue eyes. "I wish to join your crew."

Roderich raised a brow "And what makes you think we would accept such a request."

"I've seen your medical bay. You don't have a licensed and certified medic do you?" Captain Vash leaned back in his seat.

"I thought Matthew took care of our health problem?" Feliciano asked before Ludwig gave him a stern look to silence him.

"Yes, but Matthew only had the training for a medical assistant." Toris explain, answering the Italian's question.

"I am fine with keeping that boy on as my assistant." Captain Vash shrugged "He doesn't get in my way and he knows what I'm talking about." He smiled "I can also offer you a safe temporary port. On my planet I'm a rather high ranking official. It would be little trouble to get you safe passage."

Ludwig seemed to be most intrigued by his statement "You mean to say if we let you be part of our crew we could have safe passage to Switzerland whenever we want."

Vash nodded. Alfred eyed the blonde man curiously. He had absolutely no problem with the Swiss joining their crew, his medical knowledge alone would be benefit enough, but Alfred was still curious as to why. "Why?"

Vash seemed to stiffen at his statement. For a moment he looked as if he were reluctant to tell, but he sighed "While the British were taking me away I heard a young girl scream." His gaze went off to the side "I... want to meet her."

Roderich blinked "Young girl?" he looked to Alfred "We only have two women on this ship. Their names are Elizaveta and Lili."

Captain Vash stood abruptly, his hands on the table "Lili! I need to see Lili!"

Alfred's eyes went wide, as did the rest of his companions. He motioned with a hand for Feliciano to go get the young girl, and to his credit the Italian left and returned promptly with Lili walking briskly behind him. She stopped in mid stride when she saw Captain Vash. Her aquamarine eyes went wide. Alfred looked between her and Vash, who seemed to recognize her immediately. Alfred risked a quick glance toward Francis, who looked back in him in confusion. Vash gulped as he moved away from the table and slowly walked toward her.

"I knew it was you." He smiled; his face no longer looked harsh or intimidating but comforting and loving.

Lili's eyes began to water and a small hiccup escaped her as she began to cry "Vashie!" She practically screamed as she rushed forward and wrapped around the Swiss Captain. Alfred stood up, ready to jump to Lili's defense if she needed it. Lili cried on Vash's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I take it you know this young lady?" Francis asked.

Vash looked over his shoulder and gave him a pointed look, "She's my fiancée."

Nearly everyone's mouth's dropped open or they lost their footing for a second in shock. Roderich stood up "Lili is this true?" Lili sniffed as she turned to look toward them nodding.

Vash sighed "It was a long time ago. We were betrothed when we were kids, an arranged marriage." He pushed Lili away gently so that he could look down into her face. One of his hands cupped her cheek "The last time I saw you... you were just thirteen years old."

Alfred cocked his head to one side "Your people arranged a marriage between a human and an angel?"

Everyone stopped to stare at him. "A what?!" Roderich and Ludwig nearly yelled at the same time.

"Well, she has angel wings. So doesn't that make her an angel?"

"No America-san, she is a bird kimonini, much rike Arthur is a neko kimonini."

Alfred's eyes went wide as he looked to Lili "You're a bird kimonini?" Lili nodded.

"Enough!" Everyone's attention turned back to Vash "Am I part of your crew or not?"

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back down "I suppose we really don't have much of a choice."

Alfred shrugged "I'm fine with it as long as it's what Lili wants." Lili nodded, indicating it was.

"Yay!" Feliciano ran over and hugged Lili "I'm so happy for you!" Lili laughed, and Vash looked as if he was annoyed by the Italian's friendliness.

"So that brings us back to you." Ludwig turned to glare at Francis. "What do you want?"

"I would like to join your crew too." Francis smiled.

If it was even possible, Ludwig's eyes grew even colder "You sold out your own men. What makes you think we are stupid enough to trust you after that?"

"But I also helped your men escape. If the military had not gotten in our way we would have been on a ship bound to meet you."

"Regardless it was we who saved them" Roderich cut in.

"So as far as I can tell you're a traitor and you have no qualities that would prove useful. We might as well send you off into space through the airlock."

Francis panicked "You can't do that! Come on, please! I'm sure there must be something I can do! I can't go back to my life and I don't want to die."

Everyone went quiet as they continued to stare at him. "Um.." Alfred and Ludwig turned to look at Feliciano "Um, aren't the French really good at cooking." The Italian said meekly. "Maybe he could be our cook."

Ludwig turned back to Francis "He's a prince; he probably had everything cooked for him."

"Not true!" Francis protested. "Part of a French royal's education is an extensive culinary arts program. I can make several delicious dishes." He smiled "Truthfully I have always enjoyed cooking and feel most comfortable in the kitchen."

Alfred frowned. Well hell. Now he was conflicted on what to do with the prince. On one hand he didn't like the fact that Francis and Arthur had been casual lovers in the past so therefore he wanted them as far away from each other as possible, and yet on the other hand the ship was in desperate need of a full time cook. The men fought nearly every night over food so it would be wonderful to put an end to all that. If he did make Francis the cook he could assign Feliciano and Yao as secondary cooks or assistant cooks. He didn't know how Francis would get along with either of them but he really didn't care. They would just have to work it out, but what to do about Arthur? Alfred sighed. He guessed being overprotective wasn't going to really get him anywhere or solve anything. He knew he could not trust the Frenchman, but he knew he could trust Arthur... and that would have to be enough. "Fine. You can be our cook. Feliciano and Yao will be your assistant cooks. If you are ill and can not perform your obligation you are to have one of them in for you."

Francis' face brightened "Oh, merveilleux! Merci!"

"And one more thing." Alfred fixed him with a hard stare, "On this ship you are not a Prince. You are just an ordinary guy like everyone else and you will listen to all of the Captains. And on a more personal note, **Arthur is mine**. Do I make myself clear?"

Francis's brows furrowed for a second before he smiled knowingly "Oui. He is yours." He combed a hand through his long blonde hair "Besides, I have already found someone else who fits my appetite perfectly."

Alfred raised a brow "Oh, and who might that be."

Francis laughed "Why that charming young man that fell into my arms when you and he jumped onto the ship. He was quite adorable, what with that cute curl."

Alfred's temper flared, "**That young man is my younger brother**."

Francis looked genuinely surprised "Oh, is he? I don't see the resemblance."

Alfred ground his teeth as they continued to glare at one another "You and I are not going to get along, **at all**."


	17. Chapter 17

**Starships**

_Chapter Seventeen_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur stirred as he moved over on his side. The plush and cloud like surface he was laying on contoured to every curve of his body. His skin felt warm and tingly all over. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand brush down his arm. Lying next to him was Alfred. The American smiled and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur's own smile mimicked Alfred's as he snuggled closer, purring "I'm feeling much better. How is your shoulder."

"Completely cleared up."

"Really?" Arthur opened his eyes more and looked around. They were surrounded by the special memory foam that lined the inside of medical pods and hyper sleep chambers. "Are we in the medical pod?" Arthur rose upward on his hands and knees. The thing was rather roomy, which meant it was one of the more recent and extra large models. He looked between the both of them "And we're naked."

Alfred laughed "Wondered when you were going to notice that."

Arthur blushed "W-What are you doing in here with me!?"

"You had twenty minutes left on your recovery, and it would only take twenty minuets for the machine for fix up my wound so I thought why not just do them both at the same time."

Arthur pointed a finger at him "That's a load of bollocks! You just wanted to be with me naked!"

Alfred grinned "That too." He grabbed Arthur and pinned him to the ground, allowing the Brit to feel just how excited he was against his stomach. Arthur gasped and moaned. "Do you have a problem with me being in here?"

Arthur sighed "No." He looked up at him, memorizing every dip and smooth curve of his face. His eyes scanned downward: wide shoulders, lean muscle, and a slim stomach. His eyes lingered a moment on his tattoo. The man had not been lying; three blue stars curved over each hip, with the last star positioned just the perfect distance between his groin and hip. Arthur found the tattoo not only endearing, but rather befitting of Alfred as well. He moved to trace his finger along Alfred's hips.

"It's nice." Arthur looked up to gaze into Alfred's smiling face, his expression passionate. "It's nice that you're finally looking at me, seeing me."

Arthur chuckled as he leaned up, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck "I feel the exact same." He felt his tail move to one side. Alfred noticed it too and raised a brow at him. Arthur smirked just before he brought their mouths together.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Honestly where could he have ran off to." Roderich sighed in exasperation.

"Mr. Roderich I'm sure that Alfred hasn't forgotten. He's probably just waiting for Arthur to be fully healed before he asks him to join us and finds a job for him."

"I do not see why. The healing pod should have been done by now. I say lets just get this over with. Matters such as these should be dealt with promptly and without hesitation. I realize America has a relationship with the man but that should not excuse him. We must find something for Arthur to do that will benefit us." During this entire monologue both Matthew and Honda were following behind him. When Roderich entered the door of the medical bay he turned to Matthew. "Please check on Arthur and make sure he is fully healed." Matthew nodded and went over to the pod, sliding open the viewing screen. A second after he slid it open he quickly slid it back shut, his face turning bright red. "Well?" Roderich said impatiently.

Matthew turned, blocking the viewing screen with his body. "Um...He... He needs just a few more minutes."

Roderich pursed his lips "Matthew he has been in there for well over an hour. His lungs should be more then able to breathe oxygenated air again."

Matthew's face seemed to only grow redder "Yes but, he did have some bruises. Those will take some time. And I-I think Captain Vash did mention a greenstick fracture. So um... lets just give them-him maybe... fifteen more minutes?" Matthew smiled pleadingly. Roderich looked as if he were about to argue when Honda held up a hand, stopping him.

"If I may Roderich-san? Didn't Elizaveta-chan want to speak with you earlier today about something important." Roderich blinked then nodded.

"Fine. I will speak with her and then we can deal with Arthur." He turned on his heel and left the medical bay.

The moment he left Matthew breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness. I was so sure he was going to," Matthew turned to his side and nearly lost all color from his face as Honda walked over and slid the viewing screen open "Honda!" The Canadian yelled in embarrassment as he snapped the screen shut again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You can not have so many Captains on one single ship!" Arthur argued.

"And why not? This isn't the actual military. We're pirates; we can do whatever we want." Alfred shrugged. "And I say you and Vash should keep your rank as captains. You'll need some authority for the jobs that you have been given."

"How did you even know I have nav-pilot augmentation?"

"You told me."

"I did no such thing!" Arthur argued. He sighed and sat back in his chair. It was useless to argue once Alfred made up his mind about something. "Fine. And I suppose your men are going to refer to us as Captain Britain and Captain Switzerland?"

"Nope." Alfred grinned "I was thinking they should call you Captain Kirk and Captain Vash from Dalmasca."

Before Alfred had even had the time to laugh at his own joke Arthur and Vash slammed their fists on the table as they stood up and yelled "No!"

"America-san that wasn't even funny." Honda commented as he sat next to him, drinking his tea.

"Well I thought it was." Alfred pouted. "Never mind. They can just call you guys whatever you prefer then."

Arthur sat back down "I'm fine with Arthur or Captain Kirkland really."

"I wish to remain Captain Vash." Vash said as he sat back down, allowing Lili to resume her position where she had been sitting in his lap.

"Does that mean I have to call you Captain Vash?" Her voice was so sweet and delicate.

Vash blushed and stammered "Um- No you can call me... whatever you want." Lili smiled.

Alfred leaned back in his chair "What is taking Yao so long."

"Werr we have not done this in quite some time." Honda answered.

Arthur raised a brow. The two of them had been making private comments like that for the last few minuets. "Yes, which reminds me why are Vash and I here?" his eyes darted to the tall muscular man in the corner with the nearly white short hair and Ludwig, who stood next to him. "And why are those two here?"

"Oh, Ludwig and Ivan are here to assist."

"Assist with what."

Alfred grinned "You'll see."

The moment Yao and Feliciano entered with a small box Arthur immediately had the feeling that he was beat. Ivan walked up to him and poured him a glass of Vodka. He offered it to Arthur, who drank the entire glass in one swig and coughed. This particular vodka, Arthur could tell, had a much higher percent alcohol content. He then also poured a glass for Vash, who refused it. "Vashie, you're going to need it." She took the glass from Ivan and handed it to Vash.

Arthur took a steadying breath and looked toward Alfred. The American was smiling, his cheeks red, but he noticed he wouldn't meet his eye. Arthur felt himself being lifted onto the table by Ludwig. His instinct to fight only lasted a second. They obviously weren't going to hurt him. Not much anyway. They pinned him down, one man on each of his arms and one on each leg. Arthur gulped. He'd been through enough hazing in the military to know the best thing he could do was hold still and just deal with what they were about to do. A second later Vash was on the table next to him, also being pinned down. Though it seemed he was not taking it as willingly as Arthur was.

Feliciano bent over them and grinned down at him "So, what would you like?"

"What would I like?" Arthur repeated.

Toris' face entered his line of vision. Arthur had no idea when he had arrived "It is sort of our initiation. Every one on this ship has a tattoo."

Arthur blinked. So that was why Alfred had stars on his hips. "Everyone? Even you and Lili?"

Toris laughed "Yes." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show a tattoo of the Lithuanian flag on the inside of his wrist. "And Lili has butterflies on her back."

Vash's struggles all but stopped as his cheeks turned a dark pink, "What?" he looked toward Lili, who blushed in turn and looked toward the ground.

"The tattoos can be anything you want; though most of us try to stay with symbols of our respective countries. To show how even though we are pirates, we can not forget our root and any past struggles we faced."

A symbol. Arthur frowned. What symbol could he use? He didn't feel comfortable having the British flag on his body. He glanced over at Alfred. He wanted something personal. Something that was British but could also stand to be American as well. The only problem was there were not many symbols that he knew of that both of their planets shared. Tea?... but American's drank coffee. Then it occurred to him. He smiled shyly. "I want the national flower of both America and Britain." Everyone seemed to pause, as if confused by his words. Everyone, that was except Alfred. The American turned toward him, his expression shocked. He stepped forward until he too was looking down at Arthur.

"The national flower of America and Britain?" Feliciano asked.

"I wasn't aware they shared a flower? How strange?" commented Yao.

"What is the national flower?" Toris asked.

Alfred chuckled "It's the rose." He smiled down at Arthur, his eyes full of happiness and joy... and love. "More specifically, a _red_ rose."

"Isn't a rose kind of feminine?" Vash asked, looking sideways toward Arthur.

"I think it's really romantic." Lili giggled.

"Yeah! Who doesn't like roses? They smell so pretty!" Feliciano added. "Where do you want it?"

"I think the back of his left shoulder would be good." Alfred turned to Feliciano and Yao "Not too big, ok guys."

"Yeah, no problem." The Italian took out a tablet from the box and began drawing while Yao activated and warmed up the polymerizer, which was a machine that alerted skin cells to produce different pigment. Painful injections with ink, that eventually faded over time, were a thing of the way distant past. When Feliciano was done drawing he showed Arthur the picture. It was of a simple design in the sense that it was just a red rose in full bloom, but the detail and shading was amazing. It looked as if it were about to come to life.

"Ready." Feliciano then handed the tablet over to Yao who then attached it to the machine, pressed the screen against Arthur's skin and flipped the one switch. Arthur sucked in a strangled breath as his skin grew hot enough that he thought it was on fire. Then Yao pulled away, smiling. "I think it looks really good."

The men released him and Arthur moved off the table, fingering his shoulder tentatively. It still hurt but the pain was dying down. He looked to Alfred and turned his shoulder toward him "How do I look?"

Alfred walked forward, embracing him from behind "You're perfect." He turned Arthur around to face him. He smiled "I love you." and kissed him.

_**The End**_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** *cheers* Yay it is done! I'm sorry to see it end, for I really enjoyed writing this, but all good stories must come to an end. I must give a big thank you to CartoonCouples101, for she was the one who came up with the idea of having Arthur's tattoo being a rose because it was the national flower of Britain. It was because of this that I did a little more research and found out that the rose is also the national flower of the US. To me, this is just more proof that Arthur and Alfred are soul mates.

Now that 'Starships' is done I can start work on my next Hetalia fanfic. I have done a sci-fi fic so I think it is about time I start on a fantasy fic. I'm thinking a fanfic the contains both USUK and UKUS so there can be some hot reversible action, as well as fantasy realms, explosive magic, Japanese culture influences, and some sexy fox ears and tails would be an wonderful read. The title of this story is 'Foxfire' and the first chapter is already posted, for those of you readers who are interested.

And yes, I have decided I will be making a sequel to 'Starships'. I realized that Arthur and Alfred's relationship is far from over. I think they need to have plenty more adventures, as well as a little surprise along the way. I do not know when I'll be posting the first chapter, but I can tell you I have decided that the title for the story will be 'Galaxies'. So keep your eyes peeled!

Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews. I hope you will find my other works to come enjoyable as well.


End file.
